Her Story
by chocrazychick
Summary: We all know that Anna and Yoh were originally arranged for marriage. Before that, there was Tamao. But, what if there was another one. Another woman in Yoh's life. What would her story be?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.**

**A/N: You must have finished the manga before continuing. May contain spoilers. You've been warned =p**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was the last night of the preliminaries of the shaman fight. After a month, they will be travelling to America for the next round; but for tonight, a celebration is in place at the Funbari Onsen.

"Why you!" Horo-horo shouted at Ren.

"Tamao, someone's at the door." Anna whispered to Tamao.

Bason and Amidamaru were busy chatting when the sliding doors opened.

"Ah." _Someone's here_. Tamao pointed to her paper to show the words, which stopped Ren and Horo-horo's brawl.

Everybody saw a flash of blue and Yoh was immediately lying on the floor. Amidamaru posed to help Yoh.

"Yoh! I'm back!" The visitor merrily greeted Yoh after she tackled him.

Amidamaru relaxed when he heard Yoh greet back chuckling, "Ahaha, welcome home, Rue!"

Anna, on the other hand, stood up and yanked their visitor away from Yoh.

"No one invited you here. Stop acting like a wild dog tackling anyone you see." Anna said, obviously pissed. Ren and Horo-horo quietly scooted away.

"Why would I ask your permission, Old hag?" Rue retorted as she squirmed away from Anna's hand. With this, the audience was sitting by the wall farthest the two females.

_OLD HAG!_

Anna was about to step closer when Yoh interrupted, "We were just having a celebration for the end of Shaman fight's preliminaries. I'm glad you could join us."

She sat herself near Yoh, while Anna glared at her. She suddenly looks at the others by the wall, which made them jump.

"Hey, why are you guys over there?" Yoh noticed. Everybody got back the table keeping as far away from Anna as possible. While everybody settled themselves, Yoh noticed the bandages all over Rue's legs.

"I thought you were in America to study, that's a really painful way to study." Yoh said getting serious.

Rue brushed it off with a smile and said, "Aren't you ever gonna be used to it? Anyway, don't spoil the mood. Weren't you going to introduce them?"

"Ah! Yeah, I'm sorry. "

"Everyone, this is Rue Asakura."

"Ehh – she's your relative Yoh?"

"Oh, yeah. I think we're sort of cousins, right?"

"Right."

"That was Horohoro. He is one of the contestants."

"Ehh? But, he looks kinda stupid." "Hey!"

"Beside him is his sister, Pirika." "Wait! Who gave you permission to insult my brother?!"

"Go on, Yoh." Rue paid no mind to the siblings.

"Uhh – okay! This is Ren, he's from China and one of the fighters, too."

"Brat." "Huh?" Ren retorted with a pissed off reaction.

Yoh sighes, "Ah, you've never met my spirit. He's Amidamaru. He's a 600 year old ghost. A true samurai."

"Amidamaru, huh? How's your technique?"

"It's good. I trained them myself." Anna interjected.

"Good."

"And this is Oyamada Manta."

Rue stared at Manta.

"He's not a shaman, is he?" Manta got suddenly intimidated at the question, even though not directed at him.

"No." Yoh answered.

"Oyamada. It seems familiar; a business man, am I right?" Manta nodded in response. "Hmm, curious. You are aware of what the shaman fight is, I suppose, yet you linger around Yoh. Say, what business, exactly, does your family do, _Manta_?" Rue leaned closer to Manta.

"Rue, I know where this is going. Stop now." Yoh pulled her in the arms to make her sit back up.

She stopped to look at Yoh. Everybody waited for her response.

She answered with a right-hand chop on Yoh's head. "I dare you to say that again, Yoh." She said in a dark voice, as she stood up.

"Ah! I give up." Yoh answered as he nursed his bleeding nose.

Right then, everybody had the same realization.

_She's another Anna-monster!_

Moments later, while the boys were hanging out in the hot bath, Tamao helped Rue to set up the room opposite hers.

"How are you, Tamao?"

_I'm fine. Ponchi and Conchi, too. _She answered by pointing on her sketchbook.

"No need to be shy in front of me. We've been good friends, right?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I've been good. I've missed you, though. There was no one to talk to but Ponchi and Conchi."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I've been doing so much all around. But, I've never forgotten you, all of you, and of course, my duty."

Just then, the sliding doors opened. "You better have not. 'Cause Yoh's gonna be the Shaman King." Anna brought more sheets to Rue's room.

"No doubt about it." The other two answered.

At the hot springs, however, the boys were chatting about the new face.

"What's the deal with her Yoh, calling me stupid and all!?"

"Ah, don't mind her. It's just how she is. She's really doubtful, so please have patience with her."

"You talk like you know her very well. Are you sure you're just cousins?" Ren interjected.

"Well, we've grown together and became childhood friends."

"Tamao and Anna seem to know her, too."

"Ah that's because she was my first fiancée before Anna." Yoh answered without any sign of hesitation.

"WHAT?!" the others chorused.

"I give props for Yoh for saying that with a straight face." Horohoro commented.

"Master Yoh, even after all that, you and her are still close?" Amidamaru asked.

"Ah, well I can't deny that she has been my friend for the longest time. No broken marriage contract would have erased that."

"Ah!" Horohoro shouted. "That's why Anna and she don't get along!"

"You think so? I thought they're getting along well today." Yoh said, grinning. With that everybody looked at him with straight faces.

* * *

**Ren is about to leave for China…**

"Pointy-head has a curfew?" Rue commented as the two boys finished their conversation.

"Shut up. This is me preparing for the second rounds."

"Good luck." Rue said as she sat down beside Yoh. She noticed Ren still fixed in his spot.

"What? I thought you were going."

"Heh! Didn't expect something good to come out from that mouth, but I don't need luck. I'll do it with my powers." With that, he signaled his horse to go.

"Damn brat." She said silently.

"Can't sleep?" Yoh calmly inquired.

"Aren't you gonna scold me from earlier?"

"Of course not. It's better to stay in these good moments when you have so little of them."

"The second round of the fight is not until one month from now, you know."

"Yeah, but, you won't stay that long, right?"

Rue kept silent.

"What'll you do if I don't win?"

"That's not possible. I'll make sure you do."

"Your duty, huh?"

"All my life, Yoh, I've been preparing – ever since I was in diapers, practically. I can't let you lose. I'll do my best."

"I want you to be happy, too. You don't have to do so much; you're hurting yourself."

"Please Yoh, this," she pointed to her bandaged legs, "is nothing compared to the pressure everybody is putting on you."

"No, I'm not pressured at all."

"That's because you're you. Yoh," she faces him seriously, "when that pressure, if that pressure, finally sinks in, please remember, I'm here – the _three_ of us will always be here, no matter who your choice is. You're never alone."

He pats her head. "I know."

"I'm not a child. I'm only one year younger than you," she said as she looked away. "Are you nervous?" she asked.

"You know, sometimes I feel nervous, but then I think, I can't do anything about it now. I surely can't stop it from happening. I'll just let it happen and decide what to do, then."

"I know I should be annoyed, but it somehow it puts me at ease."

Yoh smiled and looked up the sky. "We've never talked about what happened."

"Ugh, Yoh." She slumped and looked away.

"You understood with just that." Yoh said with a chuckle – trying to catch Rue's face.

"Because it the only topic we've never talked about." She retorted, as her hand went to Yoh's face pushing it away.

"But after seeing you and Anna getting along so well, I thought we could finally talk about it." Yoh said as he chuckled to himself.

"It was almost final. Its laughable, I think. Can you imagine you and me, fiancée?" she laughed breathlessly.

"Haha – I didn't mind it before. I was kinda sad when they said we'll cancel it, but…"

"But you fell in love with Anna"

"Rue…"

"No, Yoh, I know. Ever since you came back from that trip, you've changed a lot. You've become sensitive, too. I was glad because you've matured a bit."

Yoh was silently observing her.

"I thought, at least, partly, you've chosen for yourself and not just follow the family's demands."

"I didn't particularly hate what they gave me."

"But you did when you were a kid, I know, deep inside."

"Isn't it the same for you?"

"Of course not," she said smiling at him, "they did not have to force on me who to follow and support. And they surely didn't have to force who I was going to marry."

"I'm sorry." Yoh said sadly.

Rue held his hand, "Yoh, Anna was the best among us. You chose Anna because there was something in her that pulled you in, instantly. I wouldn't call it love at first sight. It's not as simple as that, wasn't it? Kino-sama chose her because she had the most power. She's the one who would fulfill your dreams. When I met her, I felt like no matter how strong I become, I couldn't compare to her. It's a familiar feeling; but I can't point it specifically. Weird, right?" She sighed and continued, "When I saw her I gave up all my hopes."

"Rue…"

"But don't tell her I said that."

"Okay."

"Or I'll kill you"

"Haha same as always, after opening up, you'll immediately return to your usual self."

"You know me all too well. Anyway, Yoh, you need to sleep now. I think Anna plans on torturing you tomorrow."

"Er – Okay gotta go." He pats her head finally and says, "Say sorry to them, Rue."

She lightly punches his arm, "Not a chance."

Once he was out of sight, Rue whispered to herself, "I'll make you win for sure."

* * *

"Ah – this is not good, Yoh actually left me when we said we'll buy groceries together." Manta said as he walked around the inn, checking if Yoh had really left. He stopped when he heard voices from the hot spring room.

"Wow! I've got to hand it to you, Anna. This place is great. This hot spring is the highlight, of course. I haven't felt this relaxed since the start of the shaman fight." Rue's voice echoed from within the room.

"I didn't expect you, of all people, to be that rude to Yoh's friends in front of him, no less. I thought after not seeing you for years, you'd actually have changed." Anna said in a monotonous voice.

"Straightforward, as always." She sighed heavily. "It's exactly because they are Yoh's '_friends_' that I'm like that. We can never fully trust anybody. This applies to whomever he says is his friend. It's never an easy thing to give, you should know this, of all people. We should be extra careful, especially with people around him."

"That's exactly why he grew up hating other people. That's why he hasn't got any friends."

Rue did not speak after that. Manta, who froze at the conversation, heard footsteps coming out of the bath. He hurriedly hid behind the door of the opposite room and hoped they wouldn't see him. He heard the hot spring room's door open, and close. When he thought that it was safe, he went out the room and posed to walk to his intended direction.

"I'm still weak." He heard Rue say before she completely opens the door.

Manta froze just then. _She found me out!_

"We knew you were there from the beginning." Rue said as she adjusted her yukata.

Manta bowed down and apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean to listen in."

"Manta, right?"

He slightly jumped at the mention of his name. _What's up with her addressing me casually._ He nodded in response.

"I'm sorry, I offended you the other day." Rue said finally. With that she walked past him towards the dining room.

"What just happened?" Manta said softly feeling a sense of awkwardness. _Yoh when will you come back?!_

"Hey, Manta! What are you doing here by yourself?" Manta hears someone say from behind him.

"Horohoro! Where were you? Yoh forgot that we'll be going buying groceries together."

"Ah – maybe he's still rattled from his fight with Ren, after all."

"No, that's not Yoh at all."

"Haha, you're right."

* * *

Yaaay! New story! I'm getting excited. I hope y'all like it!

The story would most likely follow that of the manga's and not the anime's. This is also kind of short, tell me if it's a bit rushed, so I can adjust. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.**

**A/N: You must have finished the manga before continuing. May contain spoilers. You've been warned =p**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was the last night of the preliminaries of the shaman fight. After a month, they will be travelling to America for the next round; but for tonight, a celebration is in place at the Funbari Onsen.

"Why you!" Horo-horo shouted at Ren.

"Tamao, someone's at the door." Anna whispered to Tamao.

Bason and Amidamaru were busy chatting when the sliding doors opened.

"Ah." _Someone's here_. Tamao pointed to her paper to show the words, which stopped Ren and Horo-horo's brawl.

Everybody saw a flash of blue and Yoh was immediately lying on the floor. Amidamaru posed to help Yoh.

"Yoh! I'm back!" The visitor merrily greeted Yoh after she tackled him.

Amidamaru relaxed when he heard Yoh greet back chuckling, "Ahaha, welcome home, Rue!"

Anna, on the other hand, stood up and yanked their visitor away from Yoh.

"No one invited you here. Stop acting like a wild dog tackling anyone you see." Anna said, obviously pissed. Ren and Horo-horo quietly scooted away.

"Why would I ask your permission, Old hag?" Rue retorted as she squirmed away from Anna's hand. With this, the audience was sitting by the wall farthest the two females.

_OLD HAG!_

Anna was about to step closer when Yoh interrupted, "We were just having a celebration for the end of Shaman fight's preliminaries. I'm glad you could join us."

She sat herself near Yoh, while Anna glared at her. She suddenly looks at the others by the wall, which made them jump.

"Hey, why are you guys over there?" Yoh noticed. Everybody got back the table keeping as far away from Anna as possible. While everybody settled themselves, Yoh noticed the bandages all over Rue's legs.

"I thought you were in America to study, that's a really painful way to study." Yoh said getting serious.

Rue brushed it off with a smile and said, "Aren't you ever gonna be used to it? Anyway, don't spoil the mood. Weren't you going to introduce them?"

"Ah! Yeah, I'm sorry. "

"Everyone, this is Rue Asakura."

"Ehh – she's your relative Yoh?"

"Oh, yeah. I think we're sort of cousins, right?"

"Right."

"That was Horohoro. He is one of the contestants."

"Ehh? But, he looks kinda stupid." "Hey!"

"Beside him is his sister, Pirika." "Wait! Who gave you permission to insult my brother?!"

"Go on, Yoh." Rue paid no mind to the siblings.

"Uhh – okay! This is Ren, he's from China and one of the fighters, too."

"Brat." "Huh?" Ren retorted with a pissed off reaction.

Yoh sighes, "Ah, you've never met my spirit. He's Amidamaru. He's a 600 year old ghost. A true samurai."

"Amidamaru, huh? How's your technique?"

"It's good. I trained them myself." Anna interjected.

"Good."

"And this is Oyamada Manta."

Rue stared at Manta.

"He's not a shaman, is he?" Manta got suddenly intimidated at the question, even though not directed at him.

"No." Yoh answered.

"Oyamada. It seems familiar; a business man, am I right?" Manta nodded in response. "Hmm, curious. You are aware of what the shaman fight is, I suppose, yet you linger around Yoh. Say, what business, exactly, does your family do, _Manta_?" Rue leaned closer to Manta.

"Rue, I know where this is going. Stop now." Yoh pulled her in the arms to make her sit back up.

She stopped to look at Yoh. Everybody waited for her response.

She answered with a right-hand chop on Yoh's head. "I dare you to say that again, Yoh." She said in a dark voice, as she stood up.

"Ah! I give up." Yoh answered as he nursed his bleeding nose.

Right then, everybody had the same realization.

_She's another Anna-monster!_

Moments later, while the boys were hanging out in the hot bath, Tamao helped Rue to set up the room opposite hers.

"How are you, Tamao?"

_I'm fine. Ponchi and Conchi, too. _She answered by pointing on her sketchbook.

"No need to be shy in front of me. We've been good friends, right?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I've been good. I've missed you, though. There was no one to talk to but Ponchi and Conchi."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I've been doing so much all around. But, I've never forgotten you, all of you, and of course, my duty."

Just then, the sliding doors opened. "You better have not. 'Cause Yoh's gonna be the Shaman King." Anna brought more sheets to Rue's room.

"No doubt about it." The other two answered.

At the hot springs, however, the boys were chatting about the new face.

"What's the deal with her Yoh, calling me stupid and all!?"

"Ah, don't mind her. It's just how she is. She's really doubtful, so please have patience with her."

"You talk like you know her very well. Are you sure you're just cousins?" Ren interjected.

"Well, we've grown together and became childhood friends."

"Tamao and Anna seem to know her, too."

"Ah that's because she was my first fiancée before Anna." Yoh answered without any sign of hesitation.

"WHAT?!" the others chorused.

"I give props for Yoh for saying that with a straight face." Horohoro commented.

"Master Yoh, even after all that, you and her are still close?" Amidamaru asked.

"Ah, well I can't deny that she has been my friend for the longest time. No broken marriage contract would have erased that."

"Ah!" Horohoro shouted. "That's why Anna and she don't get along!"

"You think so? I thought they're getting along well today." Yoh said, grinning. With that everybody looked at him with straight faces.

* * *

**Ren is about to leave for China…**

"Pointy-head has a curfew?" Rue commented as the two boys finished their conversation.

"Shut up. This is me preparing for the second rounds."

"Good luck." Rue said as she sat down beside Yoh. She noticed Ren still fixed in his spot.

"What? I thought you were going."

"Heh! Didn't expect something good to come out from that mouth, but I don't need luck. I'll do it with my powers." With that, he signaled his horse to go.

"Damn brat." She said silently.

"Can't sleep?" Yoh calmly inquired.

"Aren't you gonna scold me from earlier?"

"Of course not. It's better to stay in these good moments when you have so little of them."

"The second round of the fight is not until one month from now, you know."

"Yeah, but, you won't stay that long, right?"

Rue kept silent.

"What'll you do if I don't win?"

"That's not possible. I'll make sure you do."

"Your duty, huh?"

"All my life, Yoh, I've been preparing – ever since I was in diapers, practically. I can't let you lose. I'll do my best."

"I want you to be happy, too. You don't have to do so much; you're hurting yourself."

"Please Yoh, this," she pointed to her bandaged legs, "is nothing compared to the pressure everybody is putting on you."

"No, I'm not pressured at all."

"That's because you're you. Yoh," she faces him seriously, "when that pressure, if that pressure, finally sinks in, please remember, I'm here – the _three_ of us will always be here, no matter who your choice is. You're never alone."

He pats her head. "I know."

"I'm not a child. I'm only one year younger than you," she said as she looked away. "Are you nervous?" she asked.

"You know, sometimes I feel nervous, but then I think, I can't do anything about it now. I surely can't stop it from happening. I'll just let it happen and decide what to do, then."

"I know I should be annoyed, but it somehow it puts me at ease."

Yoh smiled and looked up the sky. "We've never talked about what happened."

"Ugh, Yoh." She slumped and looked away.

"You understood with just that." Yoh said with a chuckle – trying to catch Rue's face.

"Because it the only topic we've never talked about." She retorted, as her hand went to Yoh's face pushing it away.

"But after seeing you and Anna getting along so well, I thought we could finally talk about it." Yoh said as he chuckled to himself.

"It was almost final. Its laughable, I think. Can you imagine you and me, fiancée?" she laughed breathlessly.

"Haha – I didn't mind it before. I was kinda sad when they said we'll cancel it, but…"

"But you fell in love with Anna"

"Rue…"

"No, Yoh, I know. Ever since you came back from that trip, you've changed a lot. You've become sensitive, too. I was glad because you've matured a bit."

Yoh was silently observing her.

"I thought, at least, partly, you've chosen for yourself and not just follow the family's demands."

"I didn't particularly hate what they gave me."

"But you did when you were a kid, I know, deep inside."

"Isn't it the same for you?"

"Of course not," she said smiling at him, "they did not have to force on me who to follow and support. And they surely didn't have to force who I was going to marry."

"I'm sorry." Yoh said sadly.

Rue held his hand, "Yoh, Anna was the best among us. You chose Anna because there was something in her that pulled you in, instantly. I wouldn't call it love at first sight. It's not as simple as that, wasn't it? Kino-sama chose her because she had the most power. She's the one who would fulfill your dreams. When I met her, I felt like no matter how strong I become, I couldn't compare to her. It's a familiar feeling; but I can't point it specifically. Weird, right?" She sighed and continued, "When I saw her I gave up all my hopes."

"Rue…"

"But don't tell her I said that."

"Okay."

"Or I'll kill you"

"Haha same as always, after opening up, you'll immediately return to your usual self."

"You know me all too well. Anyway, Yoh, you need to sleep now. I think Anna plans on torturing you tomorrow."

"Er – Okay gotta go." He pats her head finally and says, "Say sorry to them, Rue."

She lightly punches his arm, "Not a chance."

Once he was out of sight, Rue whispered to herself, "I'll make you win for sure."

* * *

"Ah – this is not good, Yoh actually left me when we said we'll buy groceries together." Manta said as he walked around the inn, checking if Yoh had really left. He stopped when he heard voices from the hot spring room.

"Wow! I've got to hand it to you, Anna. This place is great. This hot spring is the highlight, of course. I haven't felt this relaxed since the start of the shaman fight." Rue's voice echoed from within the room.

"I didn't expect you, of all people, to be that rude to Yoh's friends in front of him, no less. I thought after not seeing you for years, you'd actually have changed." Anna said in a monotonous voice.

"Straightforward, as always." She sighed heavily. "It's exactly because they are Yoh's '_friends_' that I'm like that. We can never fully trust anybody. This applies to whomever he says is his friend. It's never an easy thing to give, you should know this, of all people. We should be extra careful, especially with people around him."

"That's exactly why he grew up hating other people. That's why he hasn't got any friends."

Rue did not speak after that. Manta, who froze at the conversation, heard footsteps coming out of the bath. He hurriedly hid behind the door of the opposite room and hoped they wouldn't see him. He heard the hot spring room's door open, and close. When he thought that it was safe, he went out the room and posed to walk to his intended direction.

"I'm still weak." He heard Rue say before she completely opens the door.

Manta froze just then. _She found me out!_

"We knew you were there from the beginning." Rue said as she adjusted her yukata.

Manta bowed down and apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean to listen in."

"Manta, right?"

He slightly jumped at the mention of his name. _What's up with her addressing me casually._ He nodded in response.

"I'm sorry, I offended you the other day." Rue said finally. With that she walked past him towards the dining room.

"What just happened?" Manta said softly feeling a sense of awkwardness. _Yoh when will you come back?!_

"Hey, Manta! What are you doing here by yourself?" Manta hears someone say from behind him.

"Horohoro! Where were you? Yoh forgot that we'll be going buying groceries together."

"Ah – maybe he's still rattled from his fight with Ren, after all."

"No, that's not Yoh at all."

"Haha, you're right."

* * *

Yaaay! New story! I'm getting excited. I hope y'all like it!

The story would most likely follow that of the manga's and not the anime's. This is also kind of short, tell me if it's a bit rushed, so I can adjust. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.**

**A/N: You must have finished the manga before continuing. May contain spoilers. You've been warned =p**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The front doors opened and Yoh's voice rang around the house, "We're home!"

"Yoh! You left me!" Manta whined as soon as he saw Yoh.

"Ah – that's what I forgot!"

_Noooo, Yoh!_

"Ooh, Manta, you're here, too." A voice from behind Yoh said.

"You're… Ryu!"

Ryu started to tell his story over lunch. They made introductions and were chatting about Ryu's experience into being a shaman. But Anna was getting impatient, so she snapped at the boys. She ordered them to begin training at once.

"Why me, too?" Manta said as he was pushed outside by the others.

"Manta, just obey her, it's like a tantrum which shall soon pass." Yoh whispered to Manta.

Kong!

"Stop chatting already! Stay like there for two hours!" Anna shouted.

"He-he. Anna's actually getting nervous about these things, too, huh?" Rue commented as she watched the group.

"Ah! We're all nervous about the upcoming second rounds." Tamao responded.

"Yeah – I guess so."

Just then, everybody had a weird feeling. Bason suddenly appeared asking for their help.

Rue ran outside to hear his story.

While Bason was explaining what happened between Ren and his father, Rue was keeping silent.

"All right, we'll go save Ren." Yoh declared.

"Wait!" Anna said.

Everybody turned to look at her.

"You're still training."

"But Anna! Ren needs our help."

"Tsk!" she glared at Yoh.

"Ah – I'm sorry!" he said as he covered his head waiting for an impact which never came.

"When you come back, expect 100 times more harsh training." With that she walked away.

"Thanks." Yoh waved.

"Wha-!" Horohoro started to shout.

"Rue?" but Yoh interrupted.

Rue was looking at Anna disbelievingly; she thought Anna would not have agreed that easily. She was surprised when Yoh called her. "You're asking me?"

"Yeah, so can we go?" he answered as he scratched his head.

Rue took her time to think about it. From what the spirit said, it would be a dangerous task. Not only will it take Yoh's training time, but might endanger his life, too. She looked at the others, "What'll you do if something happens to Yoh?"

"I…" Bason was about to answer, but was cut off by Yoh, "I won't die. I promise." He said as he smiled warmly at Rue.

Rue was surprised at Yoh's answer. She froze at looking Yoh's smiling face. It took her some time before she noticed they were all looking at her expecting her answer. When she realized she was openly gawking at Yoh, she, despite herself, blushed. Her initial reaction was to punch Yoh in the face, when he was down, she answered, "I'll go with you! I'll make sure you keep that promise." She, then, hurriedly, retreated to the inn.

Yoh stood up, nose bleeding, faced everyone, and said, "Let's go save Ren!"

"Thank you everyone." Bason said as he cried.

* * *

Manta could not sleep the first night after they've decided to go to Ren in China. He was surprised he was allowed to go, and he was getting excited.

"You don't seem to sleep early." Manta heard Yoh's voice, he was about to ask him what he meant when another voice answered.

"Just thinking."

"Hey, Rue. Where did you go all these years? You didn't even come to celebrate holidays with us."

"Plenty of reasons, Yoh."

"Well, we have a long journey ahead."

"Okay, okay," _so persistent, _she thought, "I had been around – all over different places and countries."

"Wow! You've done travelling?"

"Heh, it sounds cool, right? But it wasn't for leisure. I told you before that I was going to America to study and to accompany my grandmother who was really old."

"Yeah, I remember you said that before you left."

"That's true. But aside from studying, whenever I can, I go to other countries, too."

"Why?"

"There are so many things you learn from going places – especially going to places you've never been in before. Going to those places, you don't know about, or don't know what culture exists there, are the most thrilling parts of it all. I've expanded my knowledge – and I'd like to think I've furthered my strength, too. But aside from that, I've come to realize so many things."

"Hmm…"

"In my journey, I learned that more and more people choose the evil path. Selfishness has consumed the world, and it is leading other people, who don't have enough courage, to stray from the right path. Most people do not have a pure heart anymore; they'll try to deceive and hurt others for their own gain. That was why I came back, because I needed a break from all those negativity – and my answer was you, Yoh."

"Me?"

"Yeah! I've always admired your pure heart. I've met so many different kinds of people and it only furthered my resolve."

"That is?"

"That I'll surely support you whatever path you might take; I'll make sure you achieve your dreams. In the end I know we both want the same thing. That is why you want to become the shaman king and I vowed to help you all the way."

"Oh, Rue. That is getting me embarrassed."

"Ha-Ha-Ha!"

Yoh patted her head and said, "I'm glad you feel that way." He smiled before continuing, "Why don't you rest for now?"

"Mm-hmm." Rue nodded and left to sleep.

"Yoh," Manta said as he sat up.

"Oh Manta, you couldn't sleep, too?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overhear."

"It's okay."

"You seemed troubled, Yoh."

"You think so?"

"It's obvious. You were bothered with something she said?"

"Yeah – I'm thinking about why she would travel around that frequently. More than that, I think my family has something to do with it."

"Isn't she your family, too? So it would concern her."

"No, it's different. I told you about the deal with the branches in the Asakura family, right?"

"Yeah – the sub-branch is supposed to serve the main family."

"It should be an old tradition already. Besides, she's an orphan, now. But I think it was my family's order for her to go around the world."

"Why would they want that?"

"I'm not so sure. Anyway, I'll ask her some other time. Let's go back to sleep, Manta."

* * *

**At the Tao Residence**

Horohoro and Ryu told Yoh to proceed and find Ren in the dungeons below.

"I'll go with you." Rue says.

"Okay. Let's go!"

When they arrived at the Jouzai, they were blocked by a horde of Jiang-si.

"Ugh. I didn't think that Tao En guy would actually have activated all their puppets for us."

"Hmm. Maybe they won't notice us if we put fake talismans on our heads." Yoh suggested as he put a blank paper on his head.

Rue yanked away the paper and shouted, "Don't be stupid, Yoh!"

"Ah – Rue, you're moodier than usual."

"Of course I am! You just always have to get in all these mess." She turned away and sighed, "Go on ahead, Yoh. I'll take care of them."

"What?! There's too many of them!" Bason interjected.

"Surely, I can handle a few dolls," Rue answered as she took out her daisho. "Irkosu, time to play."

Just then a nine-tailed fox spirit came out jumping everywhere.

"Yoh, go on. Our priority is saving the pointy-head brat."

"Be careful, Rue."

"I'm sorry," Rue said to the Jiang-si in front of her, "but you _will not touch_ Yoh." With that, Irkosu dashed to the daisho. Blue flames started to consume Rue's blades. The blades multiplied to nine flaming swords lining up behind Rue as if forming the nine tails of Irkosu.

She ran forward – all the while twirling as if she was dancing – cutting the corpses nearest her. The cuts started to light into fire until the whole body was burned up. She stopped when she met the end of the room, and continued onto another direction.

"Hah! Hah!" She was panting by then, "I never thought I'd be this weak by this time."

Although the number of the Jiang-si attacking her has been trimmed down by her last move, she wasn't able to escape some daggers swung and thrown at her. The blood from the cut in her left hand has made its way to the floor.

"Not good, if I continue like this, Yoh would surely worry." She said as she struggled to stand up straight.

"Irkosu," she said softly, "help me, buddy."

She swung both her arms forward, her nine flaming swords following her movements until they gathered pointing to the remaining Jiang-si in the room. "Burn."

Fire shot out at the blades' ends. This created a sea of fire enveloping the room. Rue removed her oversoul, finally. She stared at the room – charred and full of ashes.

"May you all finally take rest." She said as she plopped down at the foot of the stairs.

"Urrgh!" She tried to fight the pain from her left arm which suffered a deep cut.

"I can't let Yoh see me like this." She closed her eyes and chanted in an old language. As she finished her chants, her large wound, cuts, and bruises have disappeared. She, however, couldn't stand up anymore.

"As I thought, I still couldn't recover my Yuta powers."

Irkosu whined as he poked his head to his master's arm.

"I'm all right, buddy. I can still handle myself." She said as she caressed her partner's head.

A few minutes later, Yoh and Ren came up from the dungeons.

"Oh! Rue, that's Irkosu, right? I haven't seen him for a long time." Irkosu, hearing Yoh's voice, merrily greets him, which Yoh responded to by petting him.

"Master Yoh, what's that?"

"Ah, Amidamaru, this is Rue's spirit, Irkosu. He's the legendary nine-tailed fox."

"The loud girl is actually a shaman, too." Ren commented.

"Oooh – you look pretty beaten up, pointy head." Rue started to tease.

Ren got pissed with her comment, "My name is Ren, idiot! How about you, just lazing around here, huh?"

"Yeah, whatever." She answered indifferently, "Yoh, did you get injured?" She asked as she glowered at him.

"Ah! He He. No, ma'am!" he answered as he tried to duck behind Ren. "Hey get off of me!"

"Oh, yeah. Rue, you've finished them all, huh?"

"What? You mean the 100 Jiang-si we store here were exterminated by her alone?"

"Heh, was that all your family got?"

"Yoh, is she asking for a fight?!" Ren said at Yoh, annoyed.

Rue smacked Ren on his head. With that, he slumped to the floor with a thud.

"Master Ren!" Bason dramatically shouted.

"Fool! You get all energetic and then fall with just this. You're wasting too much energy. Yoh pin him on the floor."

"Wait! What are you planning to do to me?"

"Hmm, I wonder."

"Ha Ha! Sorry, Ren. Please stay still, Rue will try to heal you."

Rue, then, started to wear rings on her left hand. "Irkosu on my rings."

Irkosu was seemingly swallowed into her hand; and then, her hand lighted into flames.

"Wait! How is that healing?"

"Ren, didn't Yoh tell you to stay still. It would hurt less if you stopped fighting."

"Hurt less?! No way! You both are insane!" Ren fought more forcefully. _She actually called me Ren._

"What? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're afraid of getting hurt." Rue teased.

Ren successfully freed his right arm from Yoh. He grabbed and pulled at Rue's left arm. Rue grimaced, feeling a sharp pain. _My arm's not fully healed, after all._

"I can still fight; I don't like to ask for help from someone who's obviously in a weaker state than I am."

Rue's eyes widened, _Have I been found out by this brat?_

With her right hand, she punched Ren's face, which made him fall back down and Yoh successfully restrain him.

"Who's weak, idiot!" She shouted as she placed her left hand on Ren's chest, careful to not touch his skin.

Ren felt extreme heat surge throughout his body. He first felt pain with the contact on Rue's fire, but was immediately followed by a sense of calm. It felt like his whole body relaxed and his power slowly being regained.

"Sorry, Ren. But you need to be healed completely before facing your father. You were the one who chose this, we're just helping you." - Yoh

"Tch! I just was just doing what Yoh requested of me, don't think too much of it, damn brat!" - Rue

"I'd say thank you, if I didn't think you enjoyed that I was actually hurt by that." - Ren

"Maybe, maybe not." She smiled wickedly at the thought.

Yoh patted Rue's head, "Why don't you stay here? Ren's sister, Jun, is still below. She said she'll follow us upstairs, can you keep her company?"

"I'm not a kid, Yoh!"

"I know."

"I'll wait here, then."

Yoh smiled at her, at which she blushed a little. Yoh continued climbing the stairs, but Ren stayed and stared at Rue.

"What? Don't tell me after I've gone through all that effort to heal you, you're suddenly gonna get nervous at facing your father?"

"Thank you." Ren said softly that Rue almost wonders if he really did say it. He followed Yoh, but not before telling Rue his thoughts. "You really should rest. What I said before, you misunderstood, I didn't mean it to offend you." He said referring to him calling her weak.

Rue was surprised at the concern in his words. She smiled, and allowed herself to lean by the wall to rest.

A few minutes later, Jun ascended the stairs.

"Ah, you must be Jun?" Rue said as she stood up.

"Who are you!?" Bailong demanded.

"Easy there, brother. I'm Rue Asakura, Ren's friend."

"Ah! You're related to Yoh Asakura!" Jun exclaimed.

"Yeah, kinda. He told me to go with you upstairs. Let's go." She was about to climb up when her vision faded.

Rue was awakened by someone shouting her name.

"Rue! Wake up! Are you alright?"

"Ugh – what happened?"

"You fainted. It looks like you've drained your energy. You should really go rest."

"Strange, that's exactly what your brother told me."

"Huh? He did?"

"Gah! My head is still spinning."

"Why don't we rest up a bit?"

"No! I have to protect Yoh, at all cost. Please Jun-san, please don't tell this to Yoh. I don't want him to worry needlessly."

"I won't, but no unnecessary fighting."

Rue had to giggle at this, "Hehe. You sure look like a big sister telling me things like that."

"Ah!" Jun got embarrassed.

"Let's hurry."

Jun and Bailong assisted her up the stairs. She really doesn't like to burden these two but her energy is so low she couldn't even stand on her own. When they got to Genmei, Bailong felt something.

"Jun, this power."

"Let's hurry. Something might have happened to the others."

"Jun, Bailong don't worry about me, go on. Help the others, I'll just take my time and follow you on my own."

"Wait, no. We'll help you, we're almost there."

"I'm okay now, thanks to the both of you. Besides, I can't let Yoh see me like this."

"You are too stubborn Rue, but I respect your wishes. Come on Bailong. Ren needs us."

When Rue arrived in the room, Jun was already climbing the stairs with Bailong. She slumped at the thought, _Great, more stairs!_

It was late when she noticed Yoh staring at her.

"Rue, this was a bad idea."

"What is?" She pretended to look pissed at Yoh.

Sigh. "Can you stay with Manta? I'm worried about him."

Rue stared long and hard at Yoh before answering, "Fine, okay."

It was good that she somehow has energy left to follow everybody else. However, the rooms they passed through felt heavier as they went up. The negative feelings were not doing any good on her state. She, instead, focused on her breathing.

"This is it." She heard someone say before the large doors were opened.

Tao En appeared from above and he was freakingly huge!

_Is this guy for real?! _She thought as she stared at Ren's father. When he started attacking, she grabbed Manta and jumped by the wall.

"We must be careful, Manta. This time, one wrong move might cost us our lives."

Manta shuddered at her words. She carefully put him down beside her.

As they watched the fights, Manta couldn't help but comment, "Why does he keep appearing everywhere?!"

Rue couldn't feel her fingers, the last move cost her the remaining of her energy. It was taking her everything just to stay awake.

"Tao En is immortal?!" she heard Manta shout.

"Manta, don't shout like that. We'll attract his attention." She barely whispered, though Manta heard it.

"Uh – sorry. You look pale, Rue."

"Don't mind me. Pay attention, once he attacks us I'm not sure if I can carry you out of danger again, so you need to dodge on your own."

"Okay."

Manta went back to watching the fight. It was then that Yoh joined in.

_Yoh, be careful._

Yoh was punched to one of the poles. He shouted in pain as he was sandwiched.

"Yoh!" Rue shouted, but that was about all she could do as she finally slumped to the floor.

"Yoh…" Manta said worriedly. He checked on Rue and helped her sit back up.

"Thanks."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Do I look alright? We really have to finish this quickly." She said as she brushed her hand on the top of her hair.

Manta stayed silent for a while.

When the true Tao En was revealed, she muttered to herself, "The brat has changed. Because of that, he'll win for sure."

"What?" Manta questioned not quite hearing all of what she said. When he turned around, Rue was already unconscious on the floor. "Rue! Please wake up."

Manta wanted to shout for help, but he remembered what Rue said about attracting attention. The others were still busy with the dragon that the real Tao En has called out.

Manta was distracted when the older Taos came out. But before, everybody could go to the other room, Manta called for Yoh's attention.

"Yoh…" Manta whined, "there's something wrong with Rue."

Yoh suddenly jumped at the mention of Rue's name. He remembered how she looked like before, he guessed, it wouldn't take long until she fell unconscious.

"Manta! How long was she out?"

"I don't know. 5 or 10 minutes?"

"That's not good."

"What happened?" The others were inquiring.

"She just needs to rest."

At the dining room, everybody was gathered for the meals the older Taos prepared. Rue was sleeping on one of the benches in the corner.

"Yoh, do you think we should wake her? Maybe she needs to eat." Manta said worriedly.

"Yeah, why don't you go and wake her up." Yoh nervously suggested.

"Why me?!"

"I'm kind of uncertain. But, I remember since our childhood, Rue is not a morning person." He shuddered, as memories seem to flash in his mind.

"What are you saying? If she needs energy, she'd need to eat." Horohoro commented. He was already approaching Rue's sleeping form. "Hey, Rue! Wake up already, there's food!" When she did not stir, he tried again, "Hello? Could you be already dead?" He stopped and tried to peek at her face.

"Stop it Horohoro," came Yoh's scared voice.

"What?" Horohoro turned around to ask Yoh, when he felt arms turning him back. "Hey - !"

Rue, when Horohoro turned around, stood up, and with a scary face, turned Horohoro back to face her and –

BAM!

Rue has head-butted Horohoro so hard that he fell on the floor – Kororo blowing cold breath on the bump on the dizzy Horohoro's head. Everyone watched as Rue got back to the bench and fell asleep again.

"Pfft. That was funny – Horohoro beaten by a sleeping woman." Ryu commented from afar.

"Then, why are standing so far away?!" Horohoro demanded, still on the ground.

"Lighten up, Horohoro. It seems Rue didn't want to be bothered after all." Yoh said as he plopped down on his seat.

"Why were you farther away, too?"

"Children," everyone turned to look at the source of the voice, "so then, why don't we talk over dinner now?" Ren's grandfather gestured for everyone awake to sit down.

After listening to his grandfather, Ren, started to get his things and put on his clothes. "I'll be leaving now, grandfather."

Ren walked outside leaving Yoh and the others.

"Ack! What will we do with Rue?" Manta suddenly exclaimed.

Yoh put his hands on Manta's mouth and said softly, "Shh! Manta be quiet, or else we'll wake her."

"I'll carry her on our way."

Outside, Ren has already prepared for leaving with Hakuoh.

"Make sure you get back on time." Ren told Horohoro.

"Ungrateful brat." A voice said from behind Yoh.

"What?!" Ren furiously asked Yoh.

"Ah! It wasn't me. Hehe, I think Rue's dreaming of you."

"Ehh!"

Ren was blushing, surprised by Yoh's comment.

KONG!

Yoh was suddenly hit on his head. "Idiot, who'd wanna dream about that brat?!" Rue said, a bit weakly.

"You're awake!"

"Of course I am! You all were too noisy it was difficult to sleep, even if it were on Yoh's back." This time, she said it more loudly. However, it turned out to be a bad move as her head started to spin, and she couldn't do anything but slump her head on Yoh's shoulder.

Everybody was staring at her trying to figure out if she fell back asleep.

"I also wanted to say something." But she's still awake. Forcing her head to face Ren, she said, "Don't get caught up in any more troubles that Yoh would have to save your sorry ass again!"

"Hey Rue," Yoh started, "it wasn't such a bother."

But he was ignored. "Answer me brat," she said demandingly, pointing her finger at him.

"I won't. Thank you."

Everyone gaped at Ren. _He said 'Thanks' to an insult!_

Tao Ran was tearing up as she stated, "My boy's all grown up!"

Ren got pissed, but decided to ignore his mother's words.

"Thanks for everything Yoh." With that he left on Hakuoh.

"Uhm – Yoh, we also thank you all for taking care of Ren and even going all the way here to save him." Jun said as Ren disappeared.

"Uh, well he's a friend after all."

"That's good. We're relieved." Tao Ran commented.

"Also, Rue, thank you for healing Ren back then, he told me earlier."

"Ah, Jun, it's not like I'm worried about him or something, I just wouldn't want Yoh to do all the work, so…"

"Even so, thank you."

"Ah, I'm indebted to you, too. Jun, Bailong, thank you for taking care of me." She smiled at them confusing Horohoro and Ryu.

"Ah! Don't mention it. It's for a comrade after all. And, Rue-chan, you can call me Jun-nee if you like," she replied happily.

Yoh and Rue got shocked at Jun's statement.

"Why do you two seem to be close?" Horohoro asked, suspicious.

"Haha! It's a secret between girl friends!" Jun exclaimed.

Rue was too embarrassed to react, so she ducked her head on Yoh's shoulder and whispered, "Jun-nee, thanks."

Yoh noticed this and chuckled, "Well, then, we'll be off. Take care, Ren's family."

* * *

Yey! Chap2 is out! I'll just post another chappie with this and then the next would be after a few days. I just wanted to get this out before I come back to work again next week :) Happy Holidays everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.**

**A/N: You must have finished the manga before continuing. May contain spoilers. You've been warned =p**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_It's really troublesome, school. I have to go to class pretend to be one with crowd, it's becoming monotonous. _Rue thought as she plopped down her sofa. She just got home from school.

Just then a knock on the door was heard. Rue lazily walked to the door to see who's outside.

"Rue! We came to visit you!" Yoh shouted as she opened the door.

Rue's spirits were lifted. She jumped on Yoh to hug him.

"I've missed you! You ran out of us before the start of the second rounds."

Smack!

Rue's hand was still aching from hitting Yoh's head.

"That's for visiting without even giving me a warning! Look at me I'm still wearing my school uniform. And whoever told you I lived here?"

She didn't give him time to respond, "No, don't answer that! Second, did you really want me to stay there during your last night?" she looks at him meaningfully. Ren scoffed in the back.

"What are you talking about?" answered Yoh, as he scratched the back of his head. His other friends gave him confused look.

"Yeah, like _you _don't know. Come on inside. Lucky for you, I just bought food." They noticed the plastics in Rue's kitchen as they passed.

"Ryu, please help yourself. I'm a little worn out from school."

"Thank you Lady Rue. I'm going to cook us a nice one!" Ryu proceeded to the kitchen to cook for all of them. "Finally! Delicious food!" Horohoro shouted in the back.

"For someone who's living alone, that sure is a lot of food." Ren commented.

"That's because that's my food for the entire week. Be grateful, you brat!" She succeeded in throwing a cup to Ren's head when he was looking at the kitchen.

"U-Uh thanks."

"We're really sorry if we're barging in. We can pay you half of what we'll consume." Yoh offered.

"Only half?" she raised a brow at him.

"No, Yoh! We don't have enough money for that." Horo-horo interjected.

"So you'd rather me getting hungry to save your pitiful souls?" Rue said sharply.

"No, I'm sorry. We'll pay you." Horo-horo shrunk.

"Tch. Can't you guys see I'm kidding? Yohmei-sama already knew you would come so he sent me money to buy food for you."

Teary-eyed Yoh said, "Thanks Grandpa!"

"You didn't look like you're joking at all!" Horo-horo shouted.

"That's because you're an idiot." Ren interjected.

"Hey!"

"She's loyal to Yoh. I bet even if she was starving she'll give the last piece of bread to him."

Rue raised her eyebrow at Ren. _Damn brat._

"The problem, now, was the rest of us. I was rather shocked she actually considered us in the budget."

"Stupid! I'm not that heartless; but, if you really wanted, I could have you work for me for the food you'll eat."

"Ren, shut up!" Horohoro whispered. With that, he went flying to the wall.

"Hey, Yoh, aren't you gonna introduce your new teammate?"

"Oh, I forgot. Sorry Lyserg."

"It's alright Yoh. I understand, you must have not seen each other for a long time."

"Lyserg this is our friend and one of my family, Rosemary Foxglove Asakura – we call her Rue. She's half Japanese and half American."

"Rosemary?" Ren repeated, which earned him a glare from the said girl.

"Nice to meet you!" Lyserg smiled at her.

"Be ready for it. Don't let it get to you that much." Horohoro whispered to Lyserg.

"Rue, this is Lyserg Diethel. He's one of the shaman fight contestants; we met him while we were travelling."

Everybody waited for Rue's response.

"Nice to meet you, too Lyserg Diethel."

Everybody's mouth hanged open.

"Diethel, hmmm… English?" Rue said not minding the others around her.

"Yup! From London, England. You know it?" Lyserg answered excitedly.

"Actually, yes. I've been there, but only a few days. I didn't get to roam around. I was actually there following a lead, but I had to leave immediately. Looking back, I really regret not roaming around first."

"That's a pity. You would have loved it!"

"Maybe I'll visit again."

"He-he-hey! Stop this! You're actually being nice to him! All I got from you was 'he looks kind of an idiot'. And what the heck do you do for work?" Horohoro exploded.

"Shut up, idiot. We were talking; anyways, what I do does not concern you. Moreover, I was just telling the truth; what's it to you, huh?" Rue actually stood up pissed and got closer to Horohoro. The latter shrunk back near Yoh and replied, "Nothing, ma'am."

"It's ready. Let's eat!"

"I'll help you." Rue answered.

* * *

She lets them sleep in her house and tells them she'll ask someone to drive them off to the place they were looking for. When she gets outside, she sees Ren using her practice field and all her equipment.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Huh, I kind of expected you to have this kind of place in your house; but, I admit I'm pretty impressed with what you've done with it."

"If you love this, wait 'til you see the basement." Rue said as she walked back to the house.

Ren's tongari spiked up as he heard this and followed her.

Rue leads him to the cellar.

"What's this all about?"

"Well, this part of the state experiences many different kinds of weather disturbances. Almost every home here has one like this. Well, I don't have much to do with mine, so I made it my training ground. It's convenient when there's a storm, too. Ugh, you wouldn't imagine just how boring staying at home was before this."

Ren was amazed with the basement that he started trying out some stuff. Rue got excited to learn that someone was taking interest in her hobby that she tells Ren what the equipment does, where she got it, and actually helps him try out some stuff.

"Hey, you were right here after all."

The two jumped at the voice; they didn't even notice Horohoro who followed them downstairs.

"Aha, Ren, don't tell me that you're actually trying to steal Yoh's old fiancée to get back at him. I'm telling you don't bother, she's as scary as his current one."

BAM! Horohoro laid lifeless on the floor.

Rue was red all over her face. "Who the hell told you that?!"

Ren stiffened at the sight; he didn't even had the chance to answer Horohoro's comment because of it.

"Does it matter?" a voice answered from the stairs.

Rue visibly relaxed and faced Yoh. She slowly walked to the owner of the voice and punched him in the face.

"So it's you, huh? Idiot Yoh! Who told you to do that?!" She went upstairs emitting a scary aura.

Yoh crawled to Horohoro to help him while Ren felt like doing some more exercises.

At dinner, everyone was silently eating.

"Hey guys, did I miss something?" Ryu suddenly said.

"I think I missed it, too, Ryu." Lyserg answered. Both uneasy with the tense atmosphere.

"If you wanna keep living, just shut up." Ren answered sharply.

Rue sighed heavily and all eyes were on her.

"I hate to say this. But, if that lead would be right, this is your last night here. I don't like to send you all off with this kind of feeling." She looked at them one by one.

"So, let's celebrate!" Rue shouted grinning.

"Yosh!" Ryu cheered.

After the celebration, Rue went to her room to prepare for sleep. She heard someone knock on her door. It was Yoh.

"I'm sorry. It bothered you earlier, right?"

"I'm that obvious about it?"

"No, it's just that I know you. You looked pissed, but I think the others thought it was because they knew of the previous engagement."

"It _was_ because of that."

"C'mon, I'm still your childhood friend. You don't have to pretend in front of me."

Rue stepped closer. Yoh expected that she will hit him but she hugged him tightly to his surprise.

"Jerk. Don't get too big-headed just because you know that the three of us are in love with you."

He returned the hug. "I don't think about that."

"I know. That's exactly why we fell." After saying this, Rue released Yoh, pushed him outside, and closed the door, locking it behind her. _I will make you the shaman king, after that, I'll forget about this feeling. Just give me my wish._

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_She woke up feeling her mother's trembling hands._

_"Mother, what's –"_

_"Shh! Please be quiet, my love."_

_It was then that she heard banging outside the room, loud chuckles were echoing in her ears. The door opened to reveal three big men staring menacingly at them._

_"Please!" Her mother shouted, "Take everything, just don't hurt us!"_

_An ugly man stepped forward and grabbed at her mother's chin pulling her face to him, she felt her mother tightening the grip on her._

_"I like feisty women. Why don't you try fighting me back, if I like you, maybe I'll let you live." The ugly man whispered._

_He, then, grabbed on Rue effectively freeing her from her mother's grasp, Rue started crying at the loss of contact. She was tossed to the other man, her mother shouting relentlessly, "NO! Not my daughter, please." _

_"Of course, who'd want a shrimp like that." he grabbed her hands and pinned her on the floor._

_"Why are you doing this?!" her mother sobbed, her energy wavering._

_"Because, miko-sama," he started, "we've grown tired of your self-righteous family. We decided this town no longer needs your load of crap. We sure as hell don't need to follow your precious Asakura clan bullshit; we're strong shamans, we don't need anything to do with a clan who's obviously starting to perish. From now on, we're starting anew, and we will rule this town. After we've finished here, we'll take down all Asakuras and rid this world of your old, stupid ways."_

_"You may get rid of our family, but you can never touch the main branch, you're too weak for that!"_

_He slapped her with so much force, "Don't be so impudent, and remember what situation you're in!"_

_"Mother!" Rue shouted as she cried loudly._

_"Tch! That brat's voice is making my ears sting. Get rid of her."_

_"Nooo!" Rue's mother shouted._

_The other man threw Rue to the wall. She felt searing pain on her head as she made contact. She fell on the floor with a thud. Her body couldn't move, and she could feel her head throbbing in pain; all she could do was look at the man as he unsheathed his sword and moved towards her. The man raised his sword, and as he swung it forward, Rue closed her eyes. She waited for the pain, but it didn't come. When she peeked, she saw a curtain of blue hair in front of her. She looked up and saw her mother looking back at her._

_Her world stopped, and all she could hear was her mother's words, "I love you, Rue." And then, her mother fell to the ground._

_She crawled to her mother's side, sobbing; she wanted to shout, but no voice comes out. Her eyes widened as she sees so much blood on her mother's beautiful face. She held her mother's head close to her body as she tried with so much energy to shout, but still, no sound; she tried so hard that her lungs almost gave out. There was so much blood – on the floor, on her mother, on her hands – she almost wondered if she was cut herself._

_She looked around and was overwhelmed with a sea of fire everywhere. The men were not there, it was only her and her mother at the center. She thought that the others escaped and were now burning them to finish their deed._

_All she could do was cry harder as she realized her impending end. She hugged her mother's head tightly as she curled, her consciousness almost gone._

_Rue woke up groggily; she waited for her eyes to focus. She smelled alcohol and a familiar scent near her. She could hardly make out the noises around her. She tried to get up, but a sharp pain hit her head almost immediately. She was about to fall back when she felt hands holding her back and head helping her to lie back down gently._

_"Rue! Can you hear me?" a boy's voice echoed in her ear. She winced as she found the voice too loud for her ear, increasing the pain in her head. She turned to look at the owner of the voice and saw a hazy Yoh in front of her. She pushed her eyes to adjust, as Yoh got clearer in her eyes._

_"Yoh" she weakly said, "my mother." Scenes from her memory started to replay in her head. Her eyes watered and she started sobbing. Yoh panicked seeing this and ran outside shouting. "Grandpa! Grandpa! Hurry! I think Rue's in pain!"_

_Yoh came back running by Rue's side and he gently took her hands in his. Rue saw Yohmei come in and look at her worriedly. He smacked his grandson's head as he approached them, "Idiot! Don't shout so near her, you're causing her stress."_

_"I'm sorry." Yoh said softly as he rubbed his aching head. His other hand still holding Rue's._

_"Rue, my child, you should still rest. Everything else would be dealt with after you've recovered." With that, Rue fell asleep again._

_When Rue was strong enough, she was allowed to sit back up. Yohmei, with Miki, discussed what happened with her one day. It would seem that Yohmei had found out a little too late the fate of Rue's family. By the time Miki arrived in Rue's town, everything was already burning. Miki tried to search for survivors when he found Rue and her mother's dead body in the middle of the fire. At first, Miki thought they were both dead, but Rue was breathing, faintly, but still alive. Her mother, on the other hand, was long gone after Miki arrived._

_Rue couldn't stop crying as they were discussing what Miki had seen. It was also assumed that their assailants and all others in the town were burned to death. Miki took Rue and her mother's body back._

_The next day, they held a funeral in honor of her mother. Rue was not crying anymore, she felt empty – no home, no family, and she felt, no future. She stared at everyone who came, passively acknowledging them when they greeted and offered condolences. The whole day, she was like that. She only moved when she was forced fed by Yoh, and finally, at night when she retreated to her bed. That night was bad; the memories of her mother's last night kept playing in her dreams. _

_"Gyaah! Mother!" she was shouting in her sleep._

_She was woken up by a worried Yoh; when she saw Yoh, she calmed bit, and went back to sleep. Yoh, troubled with Rue's state, didn't leave her room when she fell back asleep. He watched her until he felt sleepy. He was about to go back to his room when Rue cried out again._

_"Ahhh, Fire!" with that, she bolted up with tears on her eyes._

_Yoh ran back to her and hugged her trembling form. "Rue, it's a nightmare. Please stop crying." He said, almost crying himself._

_When Rue recognized his voice, she hugged him back. After she has calmed down a bit, she refused to lay back down and sleep._

_"Rue, you need to take a rest." But she shook her head._

_"Okay, tell you what. I'll stay here and hold your hands until morning." He said trying to sound cheerful._

_Rue stared at him for a while. Yoh felt pity looking at her bloodshot eyes and puffy nose. She nodded and laid down her bed finally. As he said, he held Rue's hands, but the latter still didn't close her eyes. Instead, she looked intently at Yoh. Yoh, feeling unease, patted her head, "Don't worry, I won't leave you."_

_Rue made an impression, which gave Yoh a feeling that she'll start crying again, so he laid himself by her side and kissed her forehead._

_Rue looked shocked at Yoh's gesture. Yoh, on the other hand, smiled warmly at her, and said, "When I become the shaman king, I'll end your suffering for sure."_

_Rue, a bit surprised with his words, smiled back, as she closed her eyes to sleep._

_Yoh, feeling tired himself, gave in to sleep, as well._

_FLASHBACK END_

* * *

After their talk, Yoh went downstairs to the guest room. But before he could even reach his destination Ren entered the house from the backyard.

"You were still training?"

"Heh. Unlike some of us, I focus on winning."

"Why don't you rest now? We'll likely be departing early in the morning since the place is a bit far from here."

"Yoh – what about her?"

"Ah! Rue said she'll leave before dawn to catch her morning classes."

"No – I meant have you cleared things up with her?"

"Oh"

Ren waited for Yoh to continue.

"She's still playing tough, but I think it'll still need time."

"You think you're so lucky having three girls presented to be your wife."

Yoh flashed him a serious look, but it was gone in an instant. Grinning at Ren, Yoh answered, "I didn't know she was your type, at all. And I don't consider it as being lucky, really."

"Wh-what?! I didn't say she was my type!"

"Good night, Ren!" Yoh was instantly gone.

True enough, in the morning, when everybody woke up Rue has already left the house. Ryu found a note in the kitchen saying that she's already made them breakfast and left them some money.

Moments after breakfast, a loud honk was heard from the front door. "It's here!"

They went out and greeted the driver, who warmed up to Ryu easily.

After a little over an hour on the road, the driver spoke, "Do you see that?"

Everybody went to look at the direction he was pointing. They were dropped off in front of the tourist spot and the driver went back to the direction they came from.

* * *

When Rue arrived, she wasn't shocked with the silence that welcomed her. She dropped her things and her overcoat near the door and planned to proceed to her training ground, but she noticed a piece of paper by her kitchen table.

"_Thanks for taking care of us! We'll do our best!"_

She unconsciously smiled. _Yoh_.

The next day, she was woken up by a call.

"Hello? Is this Rue Asakura?"

Said girl figured who the voice was from.

"It's me, Anna. Oh for the love of – do you know what time it is here? I was in a good part of my dream, too!"

"I don't care about all that. Listen."

"Keh – stupid Anna. Always bossing around other people."

"Are you gonna listen or not?"

"Fine. Fine."

"We'll be following Yoh and the others. We'll arrive there three weeks after today, morning of your time."

Not much went after that. Rue started drafting her drop out forms and spent the afternoon training.

* * *

The time Anna said has arrived. Rue prepared everything she thought would be needed and proceeded to Mesa Veldede. When she arrived she saw Anna hurriedly entering the caves – followed by Tamao and Manta.

"Anna! Wait for me!"

"Hurry up or we'll leave you behind."

"What's wrong, she seems more irritated than ususal."

Manta and Tamao animatedly told Rue what happened before she arrived.

"You've met Hao!? And Anna slapped him?" she asked almost shouting. _They didn't even get a scratch._

Both nodded.

"Wow. That really is surprising." She looked at Anna's back as they walked. _Could she have not sensed the power within that man, or … _"Anna's so brave." She said deciding to leave things for now.

"Hey," she called the two beside her, smiling mischievously, "if Hao really does get to convince Anna to be his wife, then I'll be Yoh's wife again."

"What?!" Anna stopped walking to look at Rue.

"Hey Look! Its Mikihisa-sama!" Manta shouted.

Everyone got distracted at looking at Mikihisa's form.

After that, Rue opened her eyes to darkness. She couldn't speak or move. Thousands different memories flashed before her eyes – she couldn't tune them out.

She awoke with a jolt, beads of sweat covering her body, and she was panting.

"Good. You're awake."

"Miki-sama." She struggled to remember her dreams.

"What you saw were memories of the spirits within the Great Spirit. Billions of years of memories."

"What?!"

"Yeah. And more than that, you've been sleeping for over a day." He said as if it were normal.

"Whoa! That's why I feel this sore." She looked around to see Manta and Tamao still asleep.

"Different people take different times of recovery."

"Ah – but where's Anna?"

"She's been walking around town since yesterday."

"Ugh. I guess it's to be expected." She said as she brushed her hair.

"You can go around if you like, I'll watch over these two."

"Thanks! I'll be off then, Miki-sama"

_Billions of years of history – that sure is a lot._ Rue thought as she wandered around. One memory struck her weird though. It was a vivid scene, how would she forget?

_"Hao-sama." She heard a female voice said as she looked at a man, who looked exactly like Silva – an older version. He was wearing traditional Japanese clothing, which was normally worn by scholars of the old times._

* * *

_Hi readers! =) I'm soooo so happy for those who expressed appreciation for the first three chapters. Cheers! (Although, it means more pressure for !)_

_Thank you for taking the time to read this story! ;) _

_Thanks Moo for pointing that out! I don't know where I got that 500 years thing - I forgot, maybe I made it up, I don't know. =P Sorry! I will be changing that, thank you again! ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.**

**A/N: You must have finished the manga before continuing. May contain spoilers. You've been warned =p**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Man, where are those idiots?" Rue said as she walked around the Patch Tribe town looking for her friends.

"Master Ren! You need to take a rest!" A loud voice echoed from behind an old store.

Rue, intrigued, peeked behind the building and saw Ren and Bason having an argument.

"Shut up, Bason I still had furyoku left. Let's continue," he retorted, while obviously staggering.

"Hey, it was pointy head, after all." Rue said as she interrupted the two.

"Tch. We were training, can't you –" Ren didn't even finish his sentence when he collapsed.

"Master Ren!" Bason shouted.

"Ha-ha! I didn't imagine Ren would collapse like that." Rue, tipping her face on one side, said as she poked Ren's face.

Ren, obviously pissed, opened his eyes, and said, "Gah! Stop poking me! I'm still not unconscious."

"By the looks of it, you're not far from it." She smiled meaningfully before she continued, "why don't you let me help you?"

"W-wait! What do you mean?"

Rue reached inside her pouch, behind her. She took out five rings and put one in each of her left finger. "Irkosu." She called out, "You remember him don't you?" She asked Ren.

"Wait, what? Bason, why don't you stop her?"

"Don't worry Master, Lady Rue will help you get better." Bason tried to comfort his master.

"BASTA-AARRRGH!" Ren winced, not able to continue talking since Rue had already started her healing.

"Let's keep this moving, shall we? I'd like to eat soon." Rue said, a wicked smile on her face.

* * *

**After a few minutes…**

"Man, that was conceited!" Rue said, laughing.

"What'd you say!?"

"You really did say your power was enough to win this? Ha-ha! I can't believe it!" Rue said as Ren described how the teams were decided.

"Shut up already!" Ren shouted as he stood up.

"Heh, sorry, sorry, but it was hilarious, really."

Ren flashed her a pissed off look.

"But, Ren," Rue became serious this time, "are you sure you can trust that new guy?"

"Chocolove? He doesn't look like he plans on doing anything bad."

"Hmm – maybe I'd go see for myself." She muttered.

"If you weren't gonna listen to me, why did you ask in the first place?" Rue was surprised and looked at Ren, unable to answer.

Ren continued eating his food, "Besides, he's not in Yoh's team, so you shouldn't worry too much."

"Ah, right." Rue said softly as she stopped staring at Ren. "I should go now."

Ren did not respond as he looked at her walking away.

The next day, Rue followed Anna and Yoh's team on their way to training. When they reached a clearing, Anna faced her and said, "Hey, you can get out of here, now."

"What did you say?!"

"Ah! Anna, Rue, please stop fighting." Wrong move.

Yoh was punched away by the two bickering girls.

"I said you're not needed here." Anna repeated.

"Who are you to say that? How do you know you won't need me?" Rue slowly getting pissed off.

"Faust is a doctor; he can heal the others if it gets too serious." Anna answered flatly.

Rue was obviously dumbfounded. She looked at Yoh trying to ask for help.

"Sorry, Rue. But it's Anna's decision. Maybe we can take you along next time." He said, still not standing from the grass he was sitting on.

Rue was shocked at Yoh's response; it would be the first that Yoh actually took Anna's side against her – _no, that's just the way it should be, right? I really need to get used to it by now._

Rue turned her back on them, breathing heavily, "Don't bother. I get it," she said finally between clenched teeth. With that, she ran back as fast as she could.

"Are you sure about this?" Anna quietly asked.

"He-he. Yeah." Yoh said, a sad smile on his face as both of them watched Rue's retreating form.

When she got tired of running, Rue started to wander around the town. Unconsciously, she walked by the place where she met Ren in her first day. With nothing to do, Rue decided to pay Ren a visit; unsurprisingly Ren was there, already training.

"What brings you here?" Ren asked without breaking from his routine.

"Nothing to do." Rue answered gloomily. She sat down one of the ruins and slumped her head on her hands.

Ren stopped, it would be the first time she heard Rue so glum. He continued training, dismissing that thought.

Rue silently watched Ren, but in her mind, she was not paying attention. She was still hung up on why they would not allow her to go with them. She didn't notice Ren falling on the ground, face first.

"Master!" Bason shouted.

This startled Rue which brought her out of her deep thinking. She hurried to Ren's side asking Bason what happened.

"Master Ren has not eaten since this morning. We forgot to prepare a meal for lunch, but he does not want to go back since it would waste our time." The spirit explained.

"Idiot." Rue chuckled lowly. She walked back to her place and lifted her bag. When she came back by Ren's side, she was holding two sets of bento. She sat on the ground and carefully prepared the food she brought. "What are you waiting for, brat? C,mon, let's eat." She motioned for Ren to sit up and eat with her. Ren would not refuse the offer.

"Do you always have this much food wherever you go?" Ren inquired.

"No."

"Did you bring this for Master Ren?" Bason interrupted, "I am so happy."

"No."

"Tch. Let me guess, you prepared this for Yoh, but got kicked out by Anna, huh?"

Rue stared blankly at Ren, and smiled sadly, "No." _It was Yoh._

Ren raised an eyebrow at her, but decided to keep quiet for now.

After eating, Ren continued in his training. He barely noticed Rue leaving.

Rue left when she decided she was tired enough of watching and she needed to train herself. She left Ren her medicine kit for his use after his training.

She found herself a good spot near the inn. She was practicing with her swords, when a voice cut in, "Got bored?"

"No," she answered as she stopped, her back on him, "watching you made me wanna do it myself."

Ren noticed that she was still in a sullen mood, so he started to walk away.

"Ren…" she started, Ren stopped walking to listen, curious with her serious tone, "tomorrow, is it okay if I join you?"

Ren's smirked and, though shocked from the politeness he rarely – or never – sees from the girl, said, "As long as you prepare me food and milk."

"Call."

With that, Ren walked away, while Rue continued her training.

* * *

**The next day…**

"You brat! You're just avoiding my attacks!" Rue angrily shouted as she threw fire towards Ren.

"Shut up! It's because I'm not that used to Hou Rai Ken, yet."

"Tch! So I'm you're practice doll?"

"Argh! Just shut up and continue!"

Lunch passed by and the two were silently eating.

"Ren," Rue started, "maybe it would be better if we change our method. If you're still not used to your weapon, you should train to use it a bit more. Clearly, having a sparring partner is holding your growth. You're still not able to control it properly, can you? Are you afraid that it might hurt me if it got out of control?"

"Hmm."

"Ehh! What kind of answer is that?!"

"You're right. Okay. I'll go first."

Ren started training with his sword as Rue watched. She was busy thinking of ways to help Ren train to better control his sword, when he spoke.

"Why are you tagging along with me, and not Yoh and his team?" Ren said, not looking at her, instead he continued his training.

Rue stood motionless on her spot. She didn't expect him to ask this too seriously – she was starting to forget about that, too. _The brat just had to bring it up._

"None of your business." She quietly answered.

"What?! Of course it is! I'm the one you're bothering, just because they won't allow you to come with them!"

"Well, sorry for being a bother, you ungrateful brat!" Rue shouted before walking away leaving her things behind.

"Master…" his spirit was about to speak, but was interrupted.

"Don't think about it too much, Bason."

"Hai."

That night, Ren came by Rue's room, "You left these," he said, Rue did not move, pretending to be asleep.

"See you tomorrow." Ren finally said as he left.

"Brat." Rue murmured, before letting herself fall asleep.

* * *

**The next morning…**

"Master, it's about lunch time, Lady Rue still hasn't come."

"Bason, we can't get distracted. Continue."

They continued training until the sun was high up in the sky. "Let's rest for now, Bason."

"Finally." A voice came from the roof.

Ren sat up in an instant.

"Ah! You came after all, Lady Rue!" Bason shouted merrily.

"I didn't think you'd be _that _happy to see me."

"What are you talking about? I'm just hungry." Ren turned around to look at her, seeing her and Bason grinning at each other.

Rue answered, "I was talking about Bason," as she pointed to the spirit.

Ren got embarrassed and answered with a scoff.

"Ha-ha Ren! So that's how you look when you're embarrassed." Rue teased, not moving from where she was.

While eating their lunch, Horohoro and Chocolove came by.

"Hey, hey! So this was where you two were." Horohoro started, both his hands behind his head.

"Uh, Horohoro, are we interrupting them?"

"W-what!" Ren shouted.

"Isn't this like, your date?" Chocolove teased, in which Ren pierced his nose.

"Pfft. Ren, this is so cheap." With that, Horohoro was slammed on the wall.

Rue silently ate, having a good mood, "Hey, Bason, the weather looks good today, doesn't it?" she said, ignoring the fight in front of them.

"Uh, Hai, Lady Rue." Bason uncertainly answered.

Moments later, Horohoro and Chocolove were eating with Ren and Rue.

"We went here to ask if we could train with you." Chocolove said, as Horohoro kept stuffing food into his mouth.

"Tch! It took you so long to take up the initiative! What the hell did you do these past few days?"

"We were training as well, Ren. But we wanted to train together as a team." Horohoro answered defensively.

"They have a point, Ren. It would seem the goal of the second rounds would be team work." Rue interrupted.

"Whatever. Make sure you won't get in my way."

"Always a brat." Rue stated.

"What?!"

"More importantly, only one person can become the shaman king. If this would be a team game only one of you will get that title. I think you should decide now who it is you would support to be the king." Rue said, more seriously.

"Of course, it would be me!" All three answered at the same time.

Each one's statement caused the three to look at each other and started a staring battle among them.

"Of course it would be Yoh, right Bason?" Rue cheerfully asked, the latter choosing not to answer.

"WHAAAT?!" the three chorused.

"Yosh! Putting that aside," she said as she clasped her hands and stood up, "let's get started." She smiled creepily at them. The three felt strange vibes from Rue that they felt chills run down their spine.

* * *

It had been a week since they have started enduring Rue's hellish training.

"I will not be beaten down by Anna!" she always shouts.

One day, Ren and Chocolove were eating breakfast in their room when Horohoro came in. He was called by his sister earlier.

"Ah, Ren, Chocolove, I won't be able to come with you in training today. Pirika will be going away for some days; I'll be sending her off later."

"What! You just want to escape from Rue, don't you?" Chocolove accused.

"Morons. If you get scared just with that level, you would be just a burden to me." Ren said calmly.

"I don't care what you think, Ren!" Chocolove said as he ran out of the room.

Later that day, Ren went to their training place alone.

"Huh? Where's the other two?"

"Don't ask me, I don't own them, they have their own lives. If they want to slack off, let them. They will never get stronger that way."

"The hell is that answer, Ren!" Rue shouted suddenly, that Ren jumped from shock. "That's just bothersome! You're supposed to be teammates, and yet you're not acting as one! How is that supposed to work?! Even if you are strong individually, you're weak if you are faced with opponents who have better compatibilities and teamwork."

"…" Ren does not answer.

"Argh! This is frustrating. You're such a troublesome bunch."

"Then why are you still hanging around with us? Why don't you run off to Yoh? Let's see if he accepts you!"

Rue was shocked with Ren's retort. It was kind of true, she did say they were troublesome, yet she still stays with them. He was also right, with Yoh, he'll most likely not take her with him. She turned around, feeling tears welling in her eyes. _I really can't take rejection well, can I? Stupid Yoh._

"Ah, Lady Rue…" Bason said worriedly. With this, Ren turned to look at her, and immediately regretted what he said.

"I-I didn't mean to…" he started.

"Nah, you're right." she interrupted.

Ren does not answer, but Rue continued. She sat down by a broken down wall as she told Ren what happened between her, Yoh, and Anna on their first day of training.

"I'm a bother to them." She said as she smiled sadly, "You're right, they probably won't take me with them."

Ren kept silent.

"I'm becoming a bother to you, too, aren't I?"

With that, Ren turned around, a tic on his forehead, and cursed under his breath. "Shit!" Bason hesitantly followed.

He walks away from Rue. Rue thought that Ren got tired of listening to her and left. She refused to move after Ren left, tears were starting to form in her eyes; but to her surprise, he came back, with Horohoro and Chocolove in tow.

He tosses them to Rue and said, "Apologize, you idiots!"

"We're really sorry." The two shouted as they bowed their heads down.

Rue smiles at them, wipes her tears, and says, "It's okay." She stands up and turns her back on them. "Ah! I wasn't feeling very well, so I'll go back to the inn first. See you guys tomorrow!" With that she ran back to the direction of the inn, even before the three saw her flustered expression.

The three were left staring at her back as she ran away. Ren gets pissed and forces the other two to start training with him. Rue, surprised, embarrassed and a bit delighted at the same time, couldn't face the three, so she escaped.

That night, before the three came back to the inn, she prepared them dinner and left a note by their beds. It says, "_Eat up. You'll have hell tomorrow."_

When almost everyone was sleeping, Ren took a bath in the men's bathroom outside their room. When he finished, Rue was waiting for him. She shoved a bottle of milk to his face, and when he took it, she, without looking at him, murmured a 'Thank you' and turned around.

"See you tomorrow." And with that she walked away.

Ren, with a smirk, opened the bottle, and finished it in one go.

* * *

I feel so inspired :D

Okay, here's the last one for today. \('v')/

I'm not sure, is it fast-paced? I really wanted to focus on the main idea, which is Rue's story. I'm afraid, if I put other scenes, I might get sidetracked or something. (' 3 ')

Just a little bit of explanation, in case you think that there are parts missing, this story would follow the scenes in the manga. It's just that, this is focused on Rue, so yeah, I think I need to reread the manga to make sure the stories are synced. =P

Yeah, so I only own scenes containing or pertaining to Rue; for the others, they all belong to Hiroyuki Takei's work. That's why I don't include much of it here =P

Thank you for reading. Enjoy! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.**

**A/N: You must have finished the manga before continuing. May contain spoilers. You've been warned =p**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Tokyo Desert Island—After the Ren team's fight…**

"That's because you don't care about anything!" The three shouted at Yoh.

"Really?" He answered indifferently.

*KONG*KONG*KONG*

"And they're out for the count everybody." Manta stated as if addressing an audience, pointing to the members of team the Ren plopped down on the floor with bumps on their heads.

"You're all so noisy in here. And why are you not eating the food I cooked for you?!" Rue shouted holding a food bowl on her hand.

She released an exasperated sigh, and sat down across Ryu – who was eating his food in the speed of light. She boasts to Anna and they start their bickering. The three share thoughts, "_You're the one making noise now."_

"Ahh. Everybody's here." A voice from the door said.

The BOz brothers came to thank everyone. They started to tell their story on how they got recruited by Hao, and then left. They will now continue their dream as The Monks.

Everybody was still staring at their retreating forms when Rue spoke, "Hmm, I wonder."

"What?" Manta asked.

"I was imagining Hao as an infant. Not good, I'm imagining a cute child." Rue actually blushed.

"Where are you getting these weird ideas?"

Yoh and the others have a different conversation going on, when Ryu checked out the next battle. All their heads snapped to look at Ryu as his hair style collapsed.

It was X-1's turn to fight – one of the team formed by X-Laws members. Apparently, Lyserg should be in this team.

With Yoh's encouragement, they hurried to the field to support Lyserg. Rue stayed behind to clean up. Ren wanted to stay, too, but was kicked out when he refused to help Rue with the cleaning.

"I'm not interested in that fight, anyway." he reasoned. Horohoro and Chocolove pulled him to the arena.

Lyserg was halfway in his match when Rue arrived.

"Lyserg seems to have changed." She noted. _He seemed to have a good heart when I first saw him. I don't think it's something you could have changed over a few weeks. Not without help, that is._

She kept quiet while the match progresses, being patient, as Yoh said. _He still has a good heart. _She thought when Morphin did not continue her attack on Anatel. However, she was more interested in Lyserg's so-called comrades. _Who are you really, X-laws?_

When Jeanne was revealed, Rue could not tear her eyes off the little girl inside the metal coffin. _Blood?! How could she live there? This is the leader of the X-Laws? _Various questions kept swimming in her head.

But, Yoh noticed she was topless, which made Rue's head whip to Yoh's direction. Anna immediately smacked her hand to his face, followed by Rue kicking his head until it was down on the ledge of the stadium.

"Ahrrm Shoorry" (I'm sorry) Yoh apologized while his face was still glued on the ledge.

While the Maiden was talking, Rue can't help but agree with the things she said. "The world _is_ full of darkness. Humans being cruel to humans; to their own kind. But what about the things that Lyserg said? To kill for his justice. How does it all fit?"

They looked at Rue, but no one had the answer.

In the blink of an eye, Anatel was already trapped in a human-shaped cage. The girl started to say something, but Rue only understood one word: _Death._ She knew it was the end for the long-nosed man. She immediately closed her eyes just as the audience gasped in horror and silence filled the arena.

Watching Jeanne fight was terrible for Rue. She was really sensitive with watching people killing each other. She unconsciously clenched her hands as she tried to look somewhere else. She felt pain in her chest – whether she imagined it, she was not sure – as she heard the gasps of the audience and the screams of the Niles team members.

The little girl, who claimed to be the leader of the X-Laws, started saying something with her sing-song voice, but she couldn't understand a word; her mind refused to process what she was saying anymore.

She saw Tamao collapse with Anna helping her. Manta, finally not able to stand it, passed out.

"It's his first time seeing someone getting killed." Horohoro explained.

The thought of killing people and calling it justice is truly maddening. Rue turned around when she couldn't handle it anymore. She noticed she was gritting her teeth.

"I don't like her. I don't like them – those X-laws fools." She started, which caught everybody's attention. "Yoh, I'm sorry, but I don't agree. I think Lyserg just made the biggest mistake of his life." With that, she walked away.

From her voice, she seemed to be holding out her tears.

"Rue…"

"Let her be alone for now. She really hates seeing people getting killed." Yoh told Horohoro.

**Same day: Team The Ren after the clash with IceMen at King's Corn**

"Do you think Yoh and the others will be okay in their match?" Horohoro asked.

"Of course, Yoh will be the shaman king." Rue answered as she was healing Chocolove's bruises.

"Tsk. You still say that nonsense." Ren commented.

"Whatever, just eat." She said waving him off.

"You look like you're in a bad mood." Ren pushed, still not eating.

"Who wouldn't after seeing that last match?"

"But I never thought Lyserg could give that expression." said Horohoro.

"That Lyserg guy looked scary. I really thought he would have killed that flying man." Chocolove added.

"At least he didn't, right? Yoh said he's still our friend, right?" Horohoro looked at the others hoping they agree.

"But that doesn't mean Lyserg is right in choosing those people." It was Rue who answered, looking at Horohoro.

"You hated them from one match." Ren pointed out.

"Who wouldn't?"

"I feel sorry for Ryu." Horohoro said, more to himself.

"Yeah – he was affected the most." Chocolove added.

"Come to think of it, when we came to visit you in America, you and Lyserg looked like you were getting along well." Horohoro said looking at Rue.

"Yeah – but this Lyserg was different, don't you agree?"

"I always wanted to know how you came to be familiarized with his homeland." Ren inquired.

"Oh, I never told you, didn't I?"

"What? What is it?" Chocolove kept asking, not following the conversation anymore.

"Lyserg came from London, England. That's in Europe. I knew a little about the place from reading books about it. But I've only been there once; perhaps, a little over 5 months ago."

"That's not long ago." Ren commented.

"Yup! I want to come back, too. Anyway, the reason I was there, and the reason I had to leave at once, was because of Hao."

"What?!" all three shouted in chorus.

"You've known him since long ago?" Horohoro further asked.

"Well, not exactly. Let me finish, idiot!"

"Sorry."

"Yoh may have told you my state when we came to China, right?"

"What? No."

"Shh! Stop interrupting Chocolove." Horohoro whispered.

"Okay. Moving on. I said I went to America to live with my grandmother and study. While that's partly true, I still maintained contact with the Asakura's elders. We have been made aware of a mysterious shaman going around the world who others claimed to be recruiting. Death, to those who will refuse."

"What did it have to do with you?" Ren asked.

"Ah, yes, it was only weeks after my grandmother's death, when they asked me to go to London. That was where the last news came from. They want me to investigate on this mysterious shaman."

"Hao."

"Apparently so. When I got there, he was already waiting for me, as if he was sure I'd come. It was surprising since I wasn't planned to be the one going. It was more of a last minute decision. So then, he told me his name was Hao. He said I should not meddle in things anymore."

"What does that mean?" It was Horohoro's turn to ask.

"I'm not sure exactly, I thought he meant me following him. Maybe he thought I was intercepting his recruitment."

Everybody waited for her to continue.

"Well, don't get me wrong, I did sense a strong power from him, so I decided to escape." She chucked lightly, "but I was too powerless. I haven't even ran a few steps, and he already got me writhing on the ground."

Someone gulped loudly. Tension was beginning to build up as Rue relayed her story.

"What he told me afterwards was the greatest puzzle at that time. He said, 'I'll make sure you won't be of any more use to Yoh.' How could he have known Yoh and my ties with him?"

"Wait, he already knew Yoh?" Horohoro shouted, shocked.

"He did know every one of us when we met him." Ren reasoned. He put his fist to his chin, trying to figure something out.

"Maybe it was because of the last round of the shaman preliminaries between you and Yoh." He said to Ren. _Even I have seen it._ Chocolove thought.

"No, it couldn't be that. I met Hao even before the shaman fight started. Yeah, apparently whatever he did to me, it made my furyoku weaker. Whenever I use up my furyoku, unlike the usual, it doesn't regenerate as fast."

"That's why you fainted in China!"

"Good conclusion, Horohoro." She said flatly.

"But why concern yourselves over him?" Ren asked further.

"I'm not particularly sure. Maybe they're concerned since it's all happening just in time for the shaman fight. And this was really getting conspicuous."

"I still don't get it. Didn't you even ask why?" Horohoro added.

"Not my duty to ask questions."

"Even if it endangers your life?"

"I don't think you're grasping the idea, Ren." She said looking at him intently, "I was born to serve the main branch, nothing more."

"So why are you with us now?" Ren said unkindly.

Rue kept silent after that. She just stared at Ren with an expression, he couldn't place.

"Ren, what are you saying all of a sudden? Of course because we're friends, right? How could we even survive with each other if Rue wasn't here." Horohoro tried to calm Ren down.

"Sorry – it just slipped." Ren said as he looked away.

"No, I get it. You deserve to know the reason. You've been asking me that since the start."

Everybody stood silently watching her. Rue smiled – a rather sad smile – as she continued.

"Ever since I was a child, I was raised to serve the main branch. But I lost my parents, and Yoh's family took me in. It meant freedom from that tradition, I would believe. But you know that already. But for me it meant losing like my life's purpose. While everything Yoh did was to prepare for something in the future – the shaman fight. I grew up with adults telling children what they need to work for, how am I supposed to know I should decide that for myself?" she chuckled softly as she remembered. "That's when the marriage arrangement came up. I was happy for a number of reasons – well, one was that I had something to live for again." She sighed before she continued "Then Anna came, it felt like I had no meaning in life. I lost my purpose again, you see. Maybe that's why I busied myself doing whatever they told me just to feel like I'm still worth something, if it makes sense. Funny thing is, after this shaman fight I really don't know what to do with my life. Should I be cooking up a new mission? Isn't it too late for that?"

Rue sighed, unable to continue. She tightened her balled fist as she pushed herself to talk, "Sorry I got carried away – please don't think that I'm using you as replacement or something to busy myself with. I'd like to think that Horohoro is right. We're friends, so I'm helping you."

"Stop!" Ren said abruptly as he turned around, his back facing the others.

Rue, who was not looking at them all the while, pushed her face up to look at Ren, and noticed the other two crying.

"You're important to us. Don't even think you're alone and your life is meaningless; no it's not, as long as you live it for your friends. Of course, even if he has Anna, Yoh surely values you, too."

"Ren…"

"Rue," the crying duo of Horohoro and Chocolove chorused. "we didn't think you were that sad." Chocolove finished as both of them hugged Rue.

"You don't have to think like that now. Cause you have us." Horohoro tearfully added.

"Thank you." She answered as she placed her hands on the duo's arms snaked around her neck.

Ren turned around and smiled at her. A few minutes passed and the two didn't budge; Ren got pissed and shouted at his two teammates, "How long are you gonna stay like that?"

Rue kept silent as she watched the three; grateful for their friendship.

"Ehh, you're just jealous you're not included in our group hug. C'mon Ren, we'll make space for you." Chocolove said as he stretched his arms towards Ren.

"Idiots!" Ren kicked the two off of Rue, "That's harassment!"

"Bastard, why'd you suddenly kick us like that?" Horohoro shouted, annoyed.

"Yeah! Don't tell me you want to hug Rue all by yourself!" Chocolove added.

With that, everybody felt a little awkward, and stared at Chocolove.

"Ehh! What in the world are you saying?!" the three said in chorus.

* * *

Hey, hey!

Thank you for all those who gave their reviews! :) I feel really happy reading your messages! For all of you readers, thank you so much for supporting this story! You guys are awesome! \ (^_^) / Yay!

So there! X-laws had appeared in the story! But, there's not much interaction with them yet in this chapter. As for Hao, by this time, the SF contestants (Yoh and his friends) and Anna (with Manta and Tamao) have already encountered Hao. Rue and Hao's second meeting is yet to come =P


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.**

**A/N: You must have finished the manga before continuing. May contain spoilers. You've been warned =p**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Team Funbari Onsen vs. Ice men**

Ren just left the arena when he saw Yoh's oversoul. Once the fight has officially started, Rue commented from behind, "Whew – just in time." She grinned at Manta, Horohoro and Chocolove who were obviously surprised she was there.

"Since when were you back there?" Manta asked.

"I just arrived. Glad I wasn't late, though."

Faust was in the middle of his battle, Rue noticed that Horohoro's mood has shifted; he looked troubled after that encounter with the Ice Men, "You seemed to have calmed down Horohoro." _Probably because he can relate to them at some degree._

"What? I didn't notice." He said, looking confused at her comment.

"Not a bad choice Anna. A necromancer with a very high furyoku; I wonder how you managed to get him on the team."

"Tch! How do you appease stubborn people? Give them what they want, and you get their loyalty."

As if on cue, Faust had explained his story on how he came to be in Yoh's team.

_That's Anna for you_ Rue thought _she surely thinks about the future as if it were that certain._ She couldn't help but feel a bit jealous, she on the other hand, couldn't even think about what to do after the shaman fight has finished. There were still too many things to think about other than that.

"That guy went straight for Yoh!" Manta shouted, which broke Rue out of her thoughts. _Yoh!_

The first thing she saw was a frozen Ryu in front of Yoh. Manta and the others shouted in worry, but what surprised her was Yoh's reaction. He was shocked to see Ryu there, but not worried at all. Amazingly Ryu was able to melt the ice with his burning passion, but Rue fixed her gaze at Yoh. _Look at him, still being so calm and worry-free even inside the battlefield, between fights and enormous levels of furyoku. _Rue always felt serene looking at Yoh being carefree; it eases her worries.

She didn't know when exactly, but seeing Ryu's loyalty to Yoh made her feelings towards Yoh clearer for her. _I must have mistaken it for love. What a fool. My affection for him is very much like Ryu, or Manta, or his other friends – with absolute faith, with care, but never romantic. I get it now. I've depended on him and he never failed to give support, even without doing anything, just being him. I can't believe that made me confused of my feelings. I feel like I've freed myself. I can fully support him now._

When Ryu called out his new oversoul, Horohoro commented that Ren was right; the winner was obvious.

"You've just realized, idiot?" Ren said from behind.

"Wha – Ren! I thought you've left already."

"He's been there for a while." Rue answered Horohoro grinning, without tearing her eyes from the fight.

"Heh, I was just leaving. I needed to tell our trainer that we'll be starting another round of training now."

"Don't be such a party pooper, Ren. I'm still enjoying the show." Rue said as she raised a brow at him.

"I'm not! And you know how this would end." he answered, quite irritated.

"Yeah – I still want to know what happens before that."

"Sigh. After this match, then." Ren said, giving up. He left the group again.

"Ren really puzzles me." Chocolove said.

"He's just frustrated, let him be." Rue said waving him off.

She was concentrated in Yoh's fight when she heard a rather loud slap. He saw Horohoro's cheek bright red as Manta spoke. _Hehe Anna looks like she's in a good mood,_ she thought.

Anna was now explaining how Yoh deflected the enemies' attacks. It was his gentle furyoku, which Rue thought to suit him real well. "Easier said than done." Rue butted in.

"As long as there is a hint of fear, his furyoku will go head on with the IceMen's." Anna continued.

"That's why only Yoh could pull it off." Rue muttered.

"That's why Yoh's so cool."

_I'm so thankful I knew someone like him._

**After the fight…**

"I finished cleaning up, you damn bastards! Horohoro, Chocolove, let's go now! Bring Ren something to eat!" Rue shouted. They proceeded to a patch restaurant together with team Ice Men.

"Wait, where are we going?" Chocolove asked.

"To start training. Didn't you hear Ren? He said after the match. But we decided to eat first, so he's probably pissed off so much that you just might not be able to survive today."

"What a pain." _I wanted to talk more with the Ice Men._ Horohoro thought sadly.

"Oh, Horohoro, stay and get us something to eat for later, too. I'll be taking Chocolove with me."

With that she dragged the latter away. "No, help me!"

"Thanks, Rue." He said silently as he scratched the back of his head.

"Where the hell were you!? I've been waiting for a long time! Don't tell me you've been slacking off again!" Ren shouted at Chocolove.

"Ren I'm sorry, but why am I the only one being shouted at?" he looked at Rue, then shuddered. He looked at Ren with eyes of understanding.

"Where's Horohoro, anyway? That bastard's running off again." He said.

"I told him to prepare us food for later; he'll be late." Rue was the one to answer.

Ren could not contain his anger any longer, "What the hell's wrong with you guys?"

Rue sharply turned her head and raised her brow at him, "You dare raise your voice at me?"

Ren hesitated but stood his ground.

Rue broke the staredown to look at Chocolove, "Get Horohoro, now!"

He ran quickly to avoid getting in the clash.

With a frustrated sigh, Rue said, "Heh – you're lucky I'm in a good mood, ungrateful brat."

Ren stomped towards her. But Bason was the first to speak, "Forgive us, Lady Rue, Master Ren just got mixed up with Hao, that's why he's in such foul mood."

"Shut up, Bason!"

"So you've been recruited, weren't you?"

"What do you care, I didn't accept it anyway."

"Damn that Hao."

"He was terrifying."

"I know." She pats his back and says, "Although I tell you that I know Yoh's gonna win, I'll still help you get stronger to the best of my abilities." And then grinned at him.

"You're in such a good mood, it's almost creepy."

Smack!

She hits his head. "That's not very nice!"

Smack!

"And that's for raising your voice at me. Don't forget, I'm the one giving you all the trainings."

Ren just nursed his head, feeling a little better than earlier.

**Hoshigumi vs. X-III**

"Hey, you're taking too long. The matches are gonna start." Ren said as he entered Rue's room.

"Hai! I'll be there in a few minutes." Rue was talking to someone on the phone. She hanged up immediately after this.

"Oh Ren! Sorry – I can't go and watch today. I have things to do."

"What? They're having you do reckless things again?"

"Ren! Shut up, this is Yoh's family we're talking about."

"So what? Aren't you part of that, too?"

Rue sighed and went closer to Ren to put a hand on his shoulder, "Ren, please, not today, I'm feeling stressed out, right now."

"All the more reason not to do whatever they say, right?"

"Ren, you idiot! Gah! You're making my head hurt. I'm going now!" she said as she left.

"Ren, why isn't Rue here?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"You're still in a foul mood, aren't you?"

"Tch. She said she has to take care of some stuff."

"Alone?"

"I'm not her father, I don't need to look after her every time." Ren said darkly as he bumped his head onto Horohoro's.

"Did you guys fight?" Horohoro asked innocently.

"Whaaaat?! I don't know what you mean!" Ren shouted as he looked away.

The teams to fight were announced by then. Horohoro and Ren stopped fighting.

The fight hasn't been that long, but Meene has already fallen.

"Good thing she isn't here, though." Horohoro said as he remembered Rue hating killing.

"Hao's side is just too strong." Chocolove commented. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the cruelty before him.

When the match finished everyone went by the ocean to talk things over. After the last match's revelations, they had many things in mind to ask of Yoh. This was when Yoh decided his friends needed to learn the truth about Asakura Hao and him.

On the other side of the island, Rue and Miki were welcoming the new guest.

"Keiko-sama, have you had a nice trip?" Rue greeted the mentioned female. All three of them were currently in a car on the way to meet the Taos.

"It was fine. Rue, thank you for going with us today."

"From what Anna said, you've already met them. Maybe you can help us gain their cooperation." Miki told Rue.

"It's nothing, really. It's not like I have anything else to do. It's an honor to be of help to you."

"We're here." Miki announced.

"Ah! Nice to see you again." Rue greeted as the three of them walked in the café the Taos were in.

"Ah, you were with the children when they came to get Ren."

"Hai! I've brought Keiko-sama and Miki-sama, Yoh's parents. They wished to talk to you urgently."

With that Keiko started telling the truth about the connection of Hao and the Asakuras and to Yoh, especially. She also told everyone the future she foresaw wherein Hao wins the shaman fight.

Rue, not being informed beforehand, stood dumbfounded as Keiko and the Taos kept talking. _Hao and Yoh…twins? _She started piecing it together, how Hao knew her, of the Asakuras… Yoh. _Does Yoh already know about this?!_ _Of course he would, that's why he behaves differently these past few days. Wait, then… Anna? Darn, of course she would know. That's why they look so much alike. I thought I was only imagining it. Why not tell me, then? How long could he have known?_

With all these thoughts, she lost track of the conversation happening inside the café. _They're taking it surprisingly well. _She thought as she tried to concentrate on the elder Taos.

But, she was fully distracted when Miki and Tao En started to fight. Keiko pulled her to the side as she whispered, "Let's not get in their way." Keiko smiled at Rue; the latter just nodded in response. _What happened again?_ She wanted to ask, but decided it would be better not to.

After the conversation, Miki left hurriedly saying he'll meet with his new trainees. She looked hesitantly to Tao En trying to decide if he needs her help to heal him. Keiko, feeling her distress, grabbed her hand and told her he would be okay. Keiko, then, said she'll find an inn herself and that Rue should relax now. Rue immediately went back to the inn, after that, to find Yoh.

"Yoh!" Rue shouted as she saw him talking to his other teammates and Manta.

"Oh Rue! Where were you?" Yoh waved his hand to greet Rue.

"Rue! It's Yoh! He has awful news."

"I know already. I was just informed. Dammit, if you have known earlier, why didn't you tell me?"

"Rue, please calm down." Yoh answered as he came closer.

"Calm down! You're telling me to calm down?! How can I be calm knowing this?" she started shouting, dimly noting that the others have moved outside.

"Rue, I didn't want you getting involved in the family's mess."

"What? I'm still an Asakura, Yoh. I still deserve to know some things, right? I've done so much for this family, and this is how I'll know important stuff?" Rue was close to tears at this point.

"Rue, don't misunderstand."

"What's there to understand? You're not telling me shit!" Rue was panting from all the shouting.

"I just didn't want you to be burdened by the dark past of our family. I wanted you to be happier; you looked happy when you were with Ren and the others. So I thought it was better if you didn't know." Yoh said calmly as he approached her.

Speechless with his response, Rue just stared at his eyes, _he was thinking about me, I should have known._

"Yoh~" Rue hugged Yoh tightly. "I can understand you doing it for me, but I don't like not knowing important stuff like this. I feel ashamed I didn't even notice you were carrying this entire load by yourself all this time."

"It's alright. I want to do something for you, this time."

Rue pushed Yoh out of her arms and looked at him seriously, "But this won't happen again, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Yoh tearfully answered as Rue released her tight grip on Yoh's shoulders.

"Yoh, we should be going." Anna interrupted.

"Ah yes." Yoh answered.

"Wait, what's happening?" the confused Rue looked alternately at Yoh and Anna.

"I'll explain on the way. Can you come with me, Rue?" Yoh said getting serious.

"Hai." She answered hesitantly. _I'm having a bad feeling_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.**

**A/N: You must have finished the manga before continuing. May contain spoilers. You've been warned =p**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Ren was impaled by Peyote's OS when some of Hao's followers came in to attack team the REN. Horohoro and Chocolove fought hard to save Ren while defending from their attackers. It was Yoh's arrival which made their enemies hesitate. When the others came, Hao's underlings conceded.

Rue arrived with Ryu and Faust and ran to check on Ren's body lying on a rock. She slightly touches his skin and immediately retracts her fingers. She then starts to sob. She faintly hears Bason materialize behind her.

"Rue, Faust, you can heal him, right?"

"Sorry," she said hesitantly, "Horohoro, my power is still not enough for that. I'm truly sorry, I'm late." _I can't do anything, s_he thought sadly as she put her hands on her mouth trying her hardest to stop crying.

"W-what do you mean?"

Faust tells his observations on Ren's body, each description was like a needle through their hearts. "His body is already dead." He said in conclusion.

Horohoro was infuriated; _say it isn't true, _he thinks helplessly.

Yoh tries to calm Horohoro, and then says he knows someone who can save Ren. _Yeah, and that is still another one, _Rue thought as she forced herself to listen in.

"Iron Maiden Jeanne." Yoh stated.

Horohoro's grip on Yoh's shirt loosened, his face full of disbelief.

"Who…" Horohoro trailed off.

"Maybe she can help us with her healing powers." Yoh added.

"What the fuck are you thinking Yoh?!" Horohoro angrily shouted. "She's our enemy, we're their enemies! They would never agree to this, not without something in return!"

"I know"

"No! I won't let you! Ren's from our team, I won't agree to it!"

"Horohoro, Ren's dying! It's not the time to think about those things!" It was Yoh's turn to shout, hopeful that he might talk Horohoro out of his anger.

"We have Faust! We have Rue! I don't know, we don't know, maybe they can combine their powers and revive Ren!" Horohoro said, a bit confused. He turned to Rue.

"Right Rue? We can't give up hope! You can do it, can you?" Horohoro demanded.

She wanted to say yes, desperately so. Horohoro had been correct; she had considered their compatibility in terms of the nature of their power. Faust was a doctor, an expert in the human body and had a very strong furyoku. But she knew the reality; their combined power was still not enough to revive the… dead.

"Rue!" she jumped upon mention of her name. _Horohoro's really angry this time around, _but she pushed back the thought. "help me here, I'm right, aren't I? We don't need their help. Right?" he sounded more forceful this time. But Rue still couldn't find it in herself to answer, _I couldn't do it. I can't. I'm still weak. I'm so sorry Horohoro,_ she thought as more tears came.

"Stop it Horohoro!" Yoh interrupted, "You can't help by pushing your anger onto others. It's hard for all of us, too, Horohoro."

"Rue…" Horohoro shakily said. Unable to continue, he casted down his head.

"I'm sorry, Yoh." Rue says, her tears not still stopping.

"It's no one's fault." Yoh came closer to Rue to wipe her tears, which were replaced by new ones. Yoh patted her head, instead.

"How will you convince them, Yoh?" Chocolove asked.

"You can leave that to me." Yoh answered with a small smile.

It was then Chocolove's turn to shout at Yoh. _He doesn't have to give himself to others. Why not be selfish for once? Why Yoh? Even Faust and Ryu? _He thought as he tried to talk sense to Yoh.

Horohoro decided to leave, Chocolove, still not able to understand what Horohoro was thinking followed him. _I do trust Yoh. But right now Ren's not here, Horohoro needs a friend, so I will be there, _Chocolove thought as he followed his teammate.

"When Ren gets revived, he'll be a few times stronger." Rue heard Yoh say. This part, Yoh did not tell her, she wanted to speak and ask him, but then, another man's voice was heard, "You talk as if you knew everything long ago." It was Marco.

She immediately whipped her head to the sound of the voice and glared. These people can make her blood boil by even the sound of their voice – Marco, especially. Here he was; the bastard's still trying to insult Yoh 'til the very end – he's saying Yoh's not fit to be the Shaman King. _He's not the Great Spirit to pass on that judgment, _Rue angrily thought.

_"Well, if the shaman king should be like your pretentious little Maiden, then Yoh's really not fit for that!" _Rue wanted to retort, but she had heard Faust comment that they cannot mess this up. They were the ones asking favor, so she needs to hold it in.

_I know what Yoh said. I trust him, I really do, but not these people. _She was having a hard time accepting that they had to turn over Ren's body. _Bason will be there, Lyserg, too._ She tried to reason with herself, but failed. _I've decided_,she thought with determination.

It was really painful looking at Yoh as he slowly removed the locks of his Oracle Bell. She was looking at Yoh's face all the while; she knows that face, it was calm and peaceful. But she knows it too, the sadness within himself, it would have been easier, if he was fighting for himself. But it was not, it was never for Yoh. He had so much on his back, and so many counting on him. And now he must let it go, all of his dreams. All of their dreams. Her heart was crushed as she heard the oracle bell hit the ground. _Yoh_.

_The die is cast_. She recalled reading that phrase in one of her textbooks back at school. _School. It seemed ages ago since I've stepped in one._ Now they can't turn back. She stood up, still crying and gripping her arms tightly, and spoke, "I'd like to go wherever you'll take Ren." Yoh and the others have just left. But before leaving, Yoh turned to look at her, but she only signaled for them to go on.

"You! Don't think you can just order us around!"

She glared at the owner of the voice, _I did not ask for the bastard's opinion,_ she said to herself.

"Marco, she's just worried about her friend. I can see it in her eyes; she has no ill intentions in going. I won't mind at all." The maiden says as she smiled at Rue.

Rue turned her back and went closer to Ren, "Thank you, Maiden," not waiting to hear what _Marco_ has to say.

Bason carried Ren to the X-laws' vehicle, but as she went to follow him, she turned back and looked at Yoh's oracle, probably for the last time. She sighed as she told herself, _I must not look back, because I still have an important thing to do._

* * *

**The abandoned factory**

While the X-laws members were setting up everything, Rue was instructed to stay a bit far from the group.

"Stay there!" the _great Marco_ told her, "I don't know what you're planning, but I would like to remind you that you're on close watch. If you make any action against the law, be prepared to pay with your life."

_Whatever, Idiot._ She didn't mind at all because she was still trying to keep up with all that's happening so far.

She remembered the walk with Yoh earlier. She had just learned one of the biggest secrets of their family – HAO FREAKING ASAKURA! and Yoh's twin, no less. But it all came in second to Yoh's news.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Silva told me that the Ren team is in danger." He said calmly as both of them walked within the forest, Ryu and Faust following them._

_"WHAT?!" Rue had to stop and make him face her. Maybe she heard wrong, she hoped she did. Yoh, on the other hand did not answer, but he looked at her sympathetically._

_"What are you saying right now?! Well, then, let's hurry!"_

_"Rue…"_

_"Did Silva say where they would be?"_

_"Rue, wait."_

_"Wait, today? We have to help them, right?" she started walking forward, but was uncertain where to go, exactly._

_"Rue, listen to me." He held her arms as he pulled her back. "It's gonna be alright."_

_She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she calmed herself. Yoh's famous line had always calmed her since they were kids._

_"Trust me, I have a plan." He reassured her._

_"A plan?"_

_"Yeah, that's where Manta is going right now." They started to walk again. He explained where Manta was going. He needs to request Maiden Jeanne's help._

_When she heard the maiden's name, she was about to protest, but was silenced when Yoh grinned at her and said, "Don't worry, I got this."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"They need something from me, too. So I'm sure they'll agree."_

_"Yoh, what does that mean?" she asked, her tone, careful. She doesn't think she'll like what was coming next._

_"They want me to resign from the battles. I imagined they would ask me that in exchange for saving Ren." Yoh said seriously as he looked forward._

_"What, no…" Rue trailed off, she had stopped walking. Why? She thought. She was too shocked to take a step forward._

_"Rue, let's go." Yoh grabbed her by the arms to pull her forward._

_"No, Yoh!" she said as she pulled her arms back forcefully. "That's impossible! No! I won't let you! We don't need their help. And what will happen with Ren? Yoh?! We can save them, we don't need the X-Laws' help!" for the second time today, she wanted to cry._

_"Rue, he has to do this. Did you know the biggest regret Ren has in entering this competition?" Yoh faced her, as he held both her shoulders._

_"The qualifying exam?" she guessed, that was the only thing she could think of._

_"Yes, Chrom." Yoh nodded with her answer._

_"Jun-nee told me." She explained._

_"He has a brother, Nichrom. And he is out there, with Ren's attackers."_

_"What?!"_

_"No, Rue, listen to me first. This is his way of reconciling with his own heart."_

_"I… I'm not sure if I understand."_

_"Just have faith, Rue. It'll be okay. I promise."_

_Rue just nodded in response; tired of thinking about the complexities of the minds of her male friends._

_"What about Anna?" she asked a few minutes after they've started walking again._

_Yoh's shoulders slumped at this question, "Let me handle that one, too."_

_FLASHBACK END_

It was when Marco talked aloud that she came out of her stupor.

"What do you have for me Denbat?"

Said man stood alert as he heard his name and answered in a straight tone, "Tao Ren, was indeed the shaman who killed his ex-guardian, Chrom, during the qualifications round."

"I see…" he adjusted his glasses and continued, "thank you for your report."

Rue nervously stands from where she was sitting, _something's wrong, _she thought as she stared at Marco, _why the need to bring that up?_

When Jeanne entered the room, all Rue's focus was on her. She faintly heard Marco and his lackeys shout something.

_We're both Yutas, yet she has the power to revive the dead. Could it be because of the God-level spirit? Either way, I need to learn how she'll do it. That power would be very beneficial to us in the battles to come. _She thought as she looked at Jeanne.

"Please wait Maiden-sama," he said with authority, "this Marco thinks it is not a good idea to bring Tao Ren back."

_HUH?!_

Bason materialized in an instant, she couldn't make of what they said, because as fast as Bason arrived, the other angels had already cornered him.

_Wait, what's happening? _she thought; perhaps out of shock, she was unable to respond. But then Lyserg had beaten her to it.

"What are you saying Marco?" he shouted frantically, "Then for what reason did Yoh…?"

He wasn't able to finish as Marco had interrupted him, "We heard something more terrible, Tao Ren has murdered one of the ten patches in getting his oracle bell."

With his next words, Rue's self-control came flying out the window.

* * *

Yaaaay, new chapter! :D

To all the readers: Thank you for taking the time to read this story! :D But, I'm really sad, because updates might go slowly from now on. I'm doing major revisions on the next chapters, and I still can't decide on the ending XP

I would loooove to know what you think! ;) Thanksmuch!

A little side note: It's not that I hate the Ren-Jeanne pairing, but it really came off as a shock (O_O) I was like, _I didn't see __**that**__ coming_. Hahahaha! But I love Men's character (and his hair!) and the mystery of his family in the Flowers manga, I've been waiting for so long to read the next chapters - 'cause I can't read the raws :(


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.**

**A/N: You must have finished the manga before continuing. May contain spoilers. You've been warned =p**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"YOU DECEITFUL IDIOT!" Rue aggressively dashed forward as she equipped Irkosu in her daisho aiming for Marco.

_FLASHBACK_

_"As the apostles of Justice" Marco said, "we cannot condone his evil." referring to Ren killing Chrom. He was opposing reviving Ren because of this._

_FLASHBACK END_

_Justice my ass! **I** cannot **condone** your spiteful personality! _Rue thinks furiously as she started her attack on Marco.

"What about **_you_**, huh?" she shouted.

Probably because they were shocked that the other angels did not make any move to block her. However, Marco was faster than she predicted. She had swung her sword at him, but he was able to block using his gun. She was thrown back with so much force that she landed on her back; she grimaced at the pain of the rough floor scratching on her back, but she tried to ignore it as hard as she could. She was not finished yet, she rolled over to her feet and readied herself for another attack. _Before I die, I, at least, want to give a piece of my mind to this egotistical bastard, _she thought, smirking at the idea. Of course, when the others got over being stunned, she was sure **_that_** would be her end, so she needed to make it quick.

_Rue, watch out!_ Ren tried to warn her, but to no avail. He was able to witness everything that played out as a soul, although not even Bason could see him.

She heard the gunshot as she stood up, but was unable to dodge completely in time. She immediately jumped away, but Michael had launched a powerful attack enough to leave cuts all over her body and onto her left cheek.

_RUE!_ Ren shouted in worry.

It was only a sting, and with her current enemy, she could not afford being distracted by pain. With renewed rage, she shouted at Marco. Flames wrapped around her body, as the wound on her cheek, as well as on the other parts of her body, disappeared as if it evaporated in the heat. She charged once more, repeating in her mind, _For Yoh. For Ren. For Lyserg. And for myself._

"How many have **_you_** killed just to get here? Killing for justice," she stopped to take a deep breath, "in my eyes, no end will ever justify **_your_** means!"

Marco did not hesitate and ordered Michael for another attack. In an instant, they saw Shamash get in between them, and then, instinctively, both changed directions to move away. _That certainly would have been my end, _she remembered just how her heart jumped even before she could make out Shamash' form in front of her. _Could this be the power of a god-class spirit?__  
_

"Stop this." Both turned to look at the voice, it was the Maiden, "both of you, calm down, and undo your O.S," she said in a strict voice that Marco had followed without a word.

Seeing Marco undo his OS, Rue hesitantly did the same; although she kept Irkosu near her, just in case.

"Marco," Jeanne turned to look at said man, "Lying is the beginning of stealing." And she started to lecture him. The next thing they knew, Marco was apologizing to Jeanne for his behavior.

She then turned to look at Rue, "Rue Asakura," Rue looked directly at her, trying not to be intimidated, "I will forgive you for raising your arms against us, but just because it was Marco who provoked you. Rest assured that we will keep our promise to Yoh Asakura."

"Thank you." She grumbled. She mentally cursed herself, _Shit! Shit! Control, Rue! I almost caused them to stop the ritual, dammit._

"Seeing as you have not done anything against the laws, and as our guest, I will forget what you've said for now. But if you continue to deny our justice, we will treat you as our enemy in the future; those who do not accept the law would eventually break them." Jeanne said in warning.

Deciding not to speak further, Rue just nodded in reply. _They wouldn't like what I'd say, anyway, _she thought.

But Marco did not stop there, "How could we know he would not do evil again when he wakes up?" he asked referring to Ren, he looked at Jeanne giving off a small – in Rue's mind, sinister – smile, "Will you give me permission to get rid of him?"

This alerted both Rue and Bason. _I was right in coming here, that Marco!_ Rue thought.

_This Marco, he's planning something_, Bason thought.

Both turned to look at each other, and seemed to have the same worries.

"Do not worry Bason, I won't let **_him_ **harm Ren any further." Rue said as she gripped her swords' hilts, with Irkosu standing protectively around her.

_Stop this, Rue! Stop being stupid and get away from here! _Ren's soul was trying to shout at Rue.

"Shut up! We agreed to let you come with us with Maiden-sama's grace. But if you so much as move from that spot, you'll be joining Tao Ren in the afterlife." Marco said pointing at Rue.

_Bason, what are you doing? Take her away from here! Baaaasssooonn! _Ren shouted trying with all his might, hoping he could reach them.

"Marco, please stop threatening our guests."

"I apologize, Maiden-sama."

"Well then, let's continue."

When Lyserg was at ease, he stood by Rue to calm her.

"What the hell was that drama about, Lyserg?"

"Please calm down, Rue. Jeanne-sama sticks to her words. You can trust me on that." he replied with a small smile.

"I am calm!" She half shouted, half screeched. Tiredness, evident in her voice.

"We'll get back Ren for sure." Lyserg said still smiling at her.

"That idiot - always causing me troubles." She said, still alert and prepared for whatever plan Marco has cooked up.

_I'm really sorry, Rue. But still, I can't let them go on with this. _Ren's spirit thought as he witnessed the conversation that played through. He started to think of plans on how to prevent them from going further.

Jeanne started to tell everyone about the truth behind the story of sleeping beauty.

"Lyserg, what's this?" Rue said carefully.

"I-I'm not sure."

"Only a prince's kiss could revive her," the maiden said.

Rue's eyes went wide at the realization of her words. She grips Lyserg's left arm tightly. When the latter felt the pressure, he held her hand, putting a little force to reassure her, though he himself was uncertain of what will happen next.

_Stupid, Ren. You'll pay for this later. _Rue, annoyed, thought as she continued to watch Jeanne. Marco was obviously trying to hold himself back, while the other members were too shocked or too confused to move. Bason had his mouth hanging open as the Maiden started with her ceremony.

_AAAhhhh! _Ren was shouting, though no one could hear.

Rue closed her eyes, unable to handle the pressure.

Ren suddenly felt a force pulling him into his body once again. _Wait…_he thought as he looked at the scene before him, _that's…!_ and then he was sucked back into his body.

_Shamash!? _Rue's eyes widened as soon as she risked a peek. That Jeanne really should have explained further.

It was then that Ryu came flying from the window, shouting nonsense.

_Ha! I can see my payback now, Tao Ren. _With all the commotion because of Ryu's sudden appearance, nobody saw Rue giving a wicked smile. She turned to look at Ryu; she mentally sighed, _this does not surprise me anymore_.

"How dare you disrupt our ceremony?!" Marco, agitated, pointed his gun at Ryu.

"Correct." Rue heard, and fought back the urge to run to him – _to teach him a lesson, of course!_

She, with a smile, turned her head to look at him as he said, "You're too slow, Ryu." He said it while intensely looking at Ryu, _and he was just sleeping peacefully minutes ago – more like lifelessly,_ she shuddered at the thought, _no, that's over now thanks to Yoh_. But, _could he know already?_ she thought, trying to figure out why he would say those words.

"You just caused more trouble," Ren said, a bit unkindly, to Jeanne. _Sigh. If she didn't act all high-and-mighty, I would have felt sorry for this teary-eyed kid. _Rue thought as she shook her head.

With that, Marco has officially lost all sanity and attacked Ren, but the latter without much effort had defeated Marco's angel in the blink of an eye.

As expected, Ren had grown his furyoku after being revived. Yoh was right, it was all okay… with Ren. For Yoh, it was a different matter. _Have faith_ she remembers him saying. _And I will_ she thinks to herself.

Before they left, she gave Lyserg a kiss on the cheek and whispered her thanks, and then dragged Ryu out of the building as they followed Ren. She passed Marco with a smirk, _at least Marco had what he deserved_.

"Bye, Lyserg," Ryu shouted before completely leaving the building.

**In the forest...**

As they walked, Manta had told Ren where Yoh was staying. Ren decided to go directly where Yoh was. Everybody else just followed.

"What does he think he's doing, deciding on his own?" Ren shouted as he faced the three. Manta and Ryu were too shocked to answer, while Rue only stared at him, giving off an unreadable expression.

"Dammit! I hate this." He hissed as he turned back to the road.

The next moment Rue randomly picks up a pebble on the ground and hits Ren squarely at the back of his head.

"HEY! What the hell?!" When he turned around, Manta and Ryu were pointing at Rue.

"That's for dying you good-for-nothing brat!" she shouted.

Ren's face softened at the sight of Rue's angry face. He remembered all she's done since seeing his body by the river.

"Yeah – sorry." He said, looking away.

Rue was slightly taken aback with Ren's immediate apology. She was expecting she would have to throw more pebbles, or maybe Manta, before she could get an acceptable reaction from Ren.

After regaining her composure, she started walking forward, ahead of everybody.

"Oh, by the way Ren," they stopped when she turned around to look at Ren, "how was your **_first_ **kiss?"

She said this all too seriously that everybody stood motionless as they processed her question. She, on the other hand smiled and turned around as if nothing happened. Suddenly, Ryu burst out laughing, followed by Manta chuckling, obviously trying to hold back his laughs. Bason was trying to hide his embarrassment and started shouting at the laughing duo to stop teasing his master.

Ren,pissed, was red all over trying to think of ways to respond - and possibly, ways to murder the two behind him. In the middle of the laughter, she saw Rue look back with a content smile on her face. _We're gonna be okay, _she thinks to herself. Now, he was flushed for another reason. He marched his way forward completely ignoring the teasing behind him.

When they reached Yoh, Ren cut in Yoh and Amidamaru's conversation, while Rue jumped immediately on Yoh hugging him tightly. She turned her back to Ren, so he couldn't see her expression. She whispered, "Thank you, Yoh." He just patted her head in response. Ren waited for them to finish before speaking, _okay, let them do their thing,_ he thought as he mentally rolled his eyes.

"Ren you're revived!" Yoh shouted.

"Why do you look like you're the one going to die?!" he unintentionally shouted, seeing Yoh's face.

"Oh! Let me take care of that, Yoh." Rue said as he healed Yoh's bruises.

They listened while Yoh and Ren exchanged their thoughts.

"I don't get you guys," Ryu started.

"Never mind them. They're both surprisingly stubborn in different ways." Rue told him.

But then, Yoh noticed the scar left on Ren's body. Bason was shouting at Ryu blaming him for interrupting the healing ceremony. _I would have laughed out loud if he hadn't interrupted,_ thought Rue.

But Ren wasn't that regretful of having the scar, he removed the towel draped on his back to reveal the Tao emblem split in half by his scar. Rue cringed at the image, whatever Ren says, it reminds her of what happened back by that river. "That's nasty," she whispered and tried to look somewhere else.

**Moments Later...**

Yoh told everybody that he'll be announcing something that night. He, Ryu and Manta left to search for the others.

"You shouldn't have come there. Even if Lyserg was there, it was still the enemies' turf." Ren started when everyone else has gone.

"What? I'll have you know I can take care of myself."

"Dammit! That's not what I was saying." Frustrated, he walked to stand closer to her.

"I'm really glad you're alive, though." She said as she sat by the window looking outside.

"Even though it cost Yoh his shot to become the Shaman King?"

"I'm unhappy about that, too. But it was Yoh's decision. I chose to follow Yoh from the beginning. It was not just all handed down to me. It doesn't matter to me if he becomes the Shaman King, anymore. I'm happy that despite all this, the Yoh I've followed is still here." She turned around to look at Ren. "Honestly, I was not even calm enough to think about stuff back then, but I'm glad that Yoh had the courage to make that decision. If I were asked, I'd say I have no regrets from Yoh's decision. I think, I wouldn't respect him again if he did otherwise." She gave him a smile and returned to watching the forest from the window.

"You Asakuras are too confusing. Aren't you contradicting yourselves, saying all that stuff about preparing since childhood to have Yoh as shaman king and then supporting him when he resigned from the fight?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Ren, are you that unhappy to be saved by Yoh?" she frowned

"Uh, well…" his face was scrunched up, surprised with the question.

"It's really hard for me, too. I can only imagine what it feels like for Yoh – and Anna. But one can never be truly happy if they do something they know they'd regret forever. Yoh is definitely sad about it, but at that time Yoh chose his friend's life; sure, he might feel regrets for giving up the shaman fight, but he would never be able to live with the regret of failing his friend." She smiled as spoke, "It would never be like him if he chose otherwise."

"Why do you seem to have accepted it already?"

"Ren," she stood up and faced him to look in his eyes, "I'm just glad you're still here," and then smiled.

"Didn't imagine you to be this gentle."

Smack!

"Don't get too used to it, brat." She said playfully, and again sat herself comfortably by the window.

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly.

"For what, I wonder?" Rue answered, a bit shocked.

"For making you cry." It was so unexpected that Rue was thankful she had her back on Ren, otherwise he'll see her flushed and wide-eyed at his words.

_Maybe dying changed him somehow, _she reasoned. After a few moments to calm herself, she answered softly, "Better not do it again, jerk."

Silence came over them, until Rue, unable to bear the tension, stood up. She tried so hard not to meet his face, which thankfully was still downcast. She mumbled an excuse to go to the bathroom as she turned to walk towards the door.

One step... Two steps... Before she could land her third step, she felt something grabbing her left arm. Her body swiveled by her foot on the floor, next thing she knew, she was trapped in Ren's arms.

"I won't, and thank you." _For staying with me. It must have been hard especially with what happened to Yoh. _Ren left most of it unsaid. "Your family is annoying especially for me, but sometimes… it's not all bad."

She was surprised with the sudden turn of events that she stood dumbfounded while Ren only tightened his hold on her. "You know one of the good things that came out in all of this is that I've realized that I'm not alone." he smiled against her hair, "but what I want to say is, _**you're**_ not, too."_  
_

_Whatever happened to this brat? _she thought, _I think __I feel my heart melting with all of this_.

She remembered the revelation she received just earlier that day, and how Yoh kept it from her. And then, Yoh had to break another news to her, she couldn't stop her memories flashing to the scene by the river and remember the helplessness she felt – Ren was dead, Yoh gave up the fight, and they were requesting help from X-Laws, no less. She slowly wrapped her arms around the other and started crying, pouring out what she's been holding in. _It has been a really long day_.

Ren jumped at the contact. He was expecting Rue to scold him and smack him more because of what he did; not this.

"I'm sorry." She started, "Not only was I not with you to fight, I couldn't even help when I got there. Even though Jeanne and I have the same shamanic powers, I couldn't have done anything by myself," she said in between sobs.

Ren panicked, he tried patting her head, or rubbing circles on her back, but she kept on crying. _AH! I don't have any idea what to do in these kind of situations! _He mentally shouted. _Say something, you fool, _he shouted mentally at himself, but no thought came._  
_

When she finally calmed down, she wiped her wet face and murmured a thank you, while Ren did not release her from the hug. Rue, feeling good after crying thought of something, so with a wicked smile, she tightened her hold on Ren and kissed his cheek.

"Wha…" dumbfounded, that was all Ren could say before she pushed him out of the hug and turned her back on him, but not before smacking his head.

"Damn brat! You don't need to say anything. Rest up."

"Wait, Rue…"

She started to run to the door while saying, "Ah - I need to find the others."

Ren stood rooted on his previous spot as he watched Rue disappear from the room. He was still feeling flustered from her gesture, and too embarrassed to run after her.

It was only later that he found out he had made a big mistake. 

_I should have followed her._

* * *

Okay, this chapter was my try on fluff - again XD - on RenxRue. I know it came out a little OOC (even for Rue, Ha!), but I hope not that much! XP

Dasiy Flower: you won't be waiting long ;D (I hope :p)

Moo: How do you know all this stuff? (*_*) *amazed*. Yeah, when I think about it, you're right, excuse me for that. I can't change it now - I'm not sure how to rewrite the scene, exactly (sorry!). But thanks for always pointing out things like those, and for the great reviews! ;) thank you thank you so much! :D

Sara Lee: I'm really happy you enjoyed it! XD

Thanks for reading you guys! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.**

**A/N: You must have finished the manga before continuing. May contain spoilers. You've been warned =p**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Rue was walking alone around the island when she feels a strong presence. As fast as she could move, he was already behind her, greeting her.

"Hi!"

_HAO?!_

Rue jumped away and immediately pulled out her swords, but Hao was already holding her arms before she could form her OS. _Too fast!_ Rue didn't even see her opponent move.

"Is that how you're gonna greet me? I'm not planning to attack you" Hao tilted his head to his side expecting her response.

She pushed him back, "Like I would believe that." That's when she successfully formed her OS.

"Well, it depends, actually. Nonetheless, I just wanted to talk."

"Depends on who?" she asked gauging the other's expression as he speaks.

"You," he said with a smile.

_I've heard enough. _She charged forward swinging her swords at him.

"Why won't you greet me the same way you do with Yoh?" he caught the flaming sword with his gloved hand.

"Wha-?" she was caught off guard and her sword was thrown away. "Arrgh!" she shouted in frustration, "why would I do that?" Rue barked. _It feels like he's just toying with me. _

"We're siblings. That means I'm one of the Asakura heirs, too." He explained with a grin as he effortlessly dodged her attacks.

"But we're not friends. What's wrong with you, may I remind you, you tried to kill me?" She dragged her right foot backwards, pointed the remaining sword in her hand to him, and shot fire.

"That wouldn't work on me," he chuckled. Just like he said, with one wave of his hand, the fire dispersed and then extinguished, "and I didn't, did I?"

"What?" she answered, trying hard to conceal her frustration.

"I even had you brought to the hospital."

"Shut up!" she angrily shouted. _This is just unbelievable._

She stopped to catch her breath, gripping her weapon with both hands, as she tried to think of how to attack Hao, and then she noticed him just staring at her. _Is he waiting for me to attack? _

"What do you want?" she demanded.

But he only smiled at her. She had to try again, maybe if she used a stronger fire, _no that's stupid. But maybe I can use that chance to escape._

"That's stupid, too. You won't escape." Hao said, getting her attention back.

_What is…? _Once his words sunk, her eyes grew wide with shock. _Could he have?_

"I can read your thoughts, yes." he replied still, "so you realize, resisting is futile?"

"The elders were not exaggerating in warning us about you." She said with a bitter smile on her face.

She bit her lip in frustration, _resisting is futile_, she repeated in her mind.

"No!_" _she shouted, _no matter what ability you have, I can never quit. Yoh said that if I give up, then's that when I really lose._

Hao moved closer, and with a frantic move, Rue held out her sword towards him. He only tapped the burning metal, before it disintegrated. She unconsciously stepped back.

"I'm getting impatient with you, Rue." He said as his face became serious.

Rue felt chills run down her spine as she saw his face, but she had to be steadfast, she would never back down, _even if it costs me my life_.

"Gak!" she suddenly felt the air leave out her lungs.

The last thing she remembered was the sinister smile on Hao's face. When she her eyes returned to focus, she was already facing the sky.

It was seconds – no, probably minutes – after that when she realized what had happened.

She was now lying on the ground, the the ground giving out from the impact. She felt Hao's hand grasping the bottom half of her face painfully. The look on his face brought terror within her.

_I can't breathe!_ She realized in panic – nevermind the dizzying pain she felt at the back of her head, or the ringing in her ears.

She struggled to look around, thinking she might find something she could use against him. _But he can read my mind_. That's when she saw fire around them; by the feel of the heat on her skin, it was closing in on them. Her flames might not have any effect on Hao, but his surely had a searing effect on her.

He didn't speak. He just looked at her.

She tried to get in air through her nose, but she caught the scent of something irony, instead. _Blood! _her mind screamed.

She noticed him getting duller in her eyes, and then, everything else became blurry, as she struggled to breathe. But with the wall of fire around them, breathing was even more difficult. She was close to tears at this point, but not because of the pain, her mind argued, but because she thought of everyone else back at the inn. _I want to live for them_, she thought.

She knew she was losing consciousness; for a couple of times that day, she felt she was close to the doors of hell, she wouldn't even have guessed that this was how she would go.

"I think," he said, breaking her thoughts, "we'll have to talk another time, after all."

Rue looked at him angrily. She wanted to at least let him know what she thought about him at that time, but she was too weary to come up with any.

"I'm sorry," he said with an odd glint in his eyes, Rue noted, as he continued, "but you have to die for Yoh."

With that Rue's vision faded.

* * *

**At the inn…**

Ren, Horohoro, Faust and the Ice Men went back to the inn. Chocolove decided to go out after Yoh left them. Lyserg just disappeared somewhere. Faust and Horohoro immediately tended to the three wounded shamans. Ren, on the other hand was worried because Rue hasn't come back, yet. With all that's happening, he's getting anxious every minute she isn't with them.

He took a bath thinking it would lessen the troubles in his mind; however, Lyserg came in hurriedly. When the latter told them that Yoh was in trouble, Ren and Horohoro did not waste time and followed Lyserg.

It was almost night time when they came back at the inn. Chocolove and Yoh urgently needed medical help. Faust, still weary from tending the Ice Men's injuries, immediately turned to Yoh to check up on him.

Ren said, "Wait, shouldn't we find Rue to help in healing them?"

He was ignored.

But what got to him was how Anna and Faust – even Manta – looked away at his question. _Something's wrong._ He just stood there, waiting for someone to answer. At the back of his mind, he knew he wouldn't like what the answer was. He looked at Horohoro, who seemed to have the same worries.

His thoughts were cut when Tamao came in, "Ah, I'm sorry!" she tried to shout, "Ryu's back."

"What?! Where from?" Horohoro asked.

"Out." Anna calmly said, "what did he say?" she asked Tamao.

_I really have a bad feeling about this, _Ren thought.

"I-I'm sorry!" Tamao answered, tears almost falling from her eyes, before she could continue, Ryu walked in.

"We've agreed to have it done tomorrow morning, Miss-"

But Ryu's words were sharply cut by Anna, "Tomorrow morning?!"

Ryu automatically ducked his head as he continued, "Miss Anna, Lady Sati's furyoku had been exhausted with their fight and having two revivifications in a day."

"Isn't Sati the one who revived Ryu?" Horohoro asked Ren. Both just stared at each other, until Ren turned to Anna.

"Where's Rue?" he said, clenching his hands, trying hard not to shout out each word. Horohoro was also expecting Anna's response.

Ryu was to answer, "Oh! She's still in the last rooo—" but he was pushed away as the two rushed outside, "Miss Anna, they don't know yet, do they?" he asked worriedly.

Anna just glared at him, silencing him, and then she walked out.

"We couldn't tell them." Manta was kind enough to answer.

"Rue~" Tamao was already crying in the corner.

* * *

**Rue…**

As both neared the last room in the hallway, they slowed until they were in front of the door. Ren was the one in front, but he couldn't bring himself to slide the door open. _I don't feel any presence on the other side at all._

"Ren what's wrong?" Horohoro, having run out of patience abruptly opened the door.

There she was, seemingly sound asleep on the last bed.

Horohoro immediately ran beside her. It was not long after when he cursed loudly, "Fuck!" and slammed his fist on the wall. Kororo was caressing Rue's face, while her master was silently sobbing at the foot of the bed.

Ren, on the other hand, froze midway. Bason appeared just behind him, worried, "Master?" He first noticed the bandaged wrapped around her head. But it was when he was able to see her clearly, when he got his answer, "Hao." He said in between clenched teeth, earning Horohoro's attention.

First was the head injury, and then he noticed the ugly almost-black bruise on her pale cheek, a cut on her lower lip, blood stains near her nostrils, and to his heart's pain, tear stains by her now-closed eyes.

What made him believe his theory on the attacker was the burn marks almost all around her – her clothes, her arms, the tips of her hair, and some on her face. There was no doubt about it.

"What?" It was Horohoro.

"Only one person could do this. She's a fire user, normal fire shouldn't work on her. On top of that she could have healed herself, which means her opponent was too powerful for her." Both jumped at the voice.

It was Anna, by the door with her arms crossed, who answered.

"Damn that Hao!" Horohoro shouted.

"But – " Ren started.

"He's planning something again." Anna cut in, "normally he'd not mess with us unless we get in his way, or he needed more souls for his spirit. But Rue is neither stupid nor is charred to her bones."

Both Horohoro and Ren looked at Rue, trying hard not to conjure the image Anna had suggested. It would only worsen their anger.

Anna left the two, who sat on the floor near Rue's bed.

"Ren," Horohoro peeked at his teammate, but it was already dark, and he couldn't make out his expression, "she's going to be revived, right?"

"Of course," Ren said almost instantly not bothering to look at his friend, "stop asking stupid questions, idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot, brat!" Horohoro said attempting to sound normal.

The two decided to set up futons on the floor where they'll sleep. Later that night, Faust came in to check on Rue.

"Faust, what happened?" Horohoro asked.

"When you all went out to help Master Yoh, and Ryu was coming back here from meeting with the Gandharas, he passed by the forest north of here. That's where he found her."

"and Hao?" Ren inquired.

"Let's see, well, Ryu said no one else was there. The first thing he noticed was a few burning grass and twigs around, and then at the middle was, he said, like a crater. He said it looked like a meteor had crashed on the ground" he stopped to look at Rue, "but instead he found Rue in the middle."

"She fought him, didn't she?" Horohoro bitterly smiled, _that idiot, she should have escaped and called for help_.

"I'm sorry" Faust said, "we can still save her, don't worry."

"Rue…" Horohoro whined.

"I ask you to protect her body; tomorrow morning the Gandhara leader will help us revive her. If her body gets any more damaged, then she won't have a chance."

"That goes without saying." Ren was the one to answer.

"Ah, young love, I remember the first time I met Eliza." Faust said, swaying.

"Shut up! We don't want your irritating flashbacks!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere else…**

She woke up in a jolt. _I was dead!_ her mind screamed at her.

"I was…" she left her words hanging as she raked through the vivid images in her head, with eyes closed. She was killed by Hao; **_that_** was for sure – all that she felt were too real to be imagined.

_But what am I doing here?_ She ran her hands through the robes she wore; she felt the soft futon under her. She squint her eyes and struggled as the room came into focus.

_I know this!_ A small voice rang in the back of her head, but she ignored it. She was alone in a room, with only one window. Seeing branches of greens outside, she figured, she must be on the upper floors.

With her hands on the floor, she pushed herself up to stand, which was surprisingly an easy task. She did not feel pain anywhere; she didn't even feel weak. She neatly folded her beddings and opened the closet to store the futon. After that she ran her eyes around the room; her eyes landed on a medium-sized study table by the window. On it were a few books, coloring tools, brushes of varying sizes, and notes – crumpled and disorganized – taking her back to her childhood.

_Wait._

In two strides, she had crossed the room in front of the table. There at the top left corner of the table was a carving. She fingered the letters affectionately. _MARIKO._ Her mother's name. And just below it were the letters _R U E._ "I know where I am." She said softly, looking everywhere. The room, and the things in it, which seemed unfamiliar just moments ago, became her most precious memories.

She took a peek in the window, wishing whole-heartedly, that she sees her old backyard – her little "training box" just under that tree, her make-shift swing on the other side, the small patch of green, which her mother used to tend. She wasn't disappointed. It was just like she remembered. She tiptoed, trying to look down, and then, there it was. What she had been looking for. Her heart swelled with longing, eyes brimmed with tears, as she dashed out of her old room unceremoniously throwing the sliding door aside.

_I can't believe it!_ She shouted repeatedly in her thoughts.

She finally arrived outside; the scenery was even more surreal, as if she went straight into a painting – that of her memory. She felt the wind blowing in her face, and the sun's heat on her skin.

"Hello?"

She heard the familiar voice behind her. She didn't waste any time and turned around to jump onto the source of the voice.

"Mother!" she shouted, not bothering to control her tears anymore.

Her voice, her warmth, she didn't forget it. It was so long ago, but every day she relived that night, the night that she last saw her mother, _"I love you, Rue"_ was the last thing her mother said. But that was enough to remember.

"Are you…" the woman's voice was shaking when she asked, "**_my_** Rue?"

"Mother!" Rue cried even more and hugged tighter.

"Oh, my sweet child! You've grown up!" her mother exclaimed and hugged back, "if it wasn't for that mess of blue hair, I would have thought of you as some other relative."

"Oh, Mom!" Rue cried, "I've missed you so much." She wanted to say so much more, but was too overwhelmed to think of anything to say.

When both had calmed down, they decided to return inside the house in the living room. The older Asakura poured down tea.

"Mom," Rue asked seriously, "we're in the afterlife, aren't we?"

Seeing her mother caused so much longing in Rue's heart that she failed to think of the vital fact that her mother was dead. Seeing her mother in front of her would only mean that she is, too.

_I really am dead. I'm so sorry everyone._

"This is what the others would call the afterlife, honey." Her mother said as she sat in front of her daughter, "but we are actually in one of the societies of the Great Spirit."

"Um – but then, where are all the others? Shouldn't we be with our relatives?" Rue asked, confusion evident in her face.

"I will be, darling." Mariko reached out her hand to smoothen the creases on Rue's forehead. "I stayed here to wait for you."

"'**_I_**_'?"_ Rue noted.

"Because, honey, it's not your time, yet."

"Not my time for what?"

"You still have many things to do, right?"

"But I'm dead."

"Not yet, sweetheart."

"What?"

"I've waited for you here because I failed to teach you the most important teaching of our family."

"Wait, Mom, I don't understand." Rue said, desperate. "Are we going to be separated again?"

Rue's mother pulled her into a hug. She kissed the top of Rue's head and hummed. Rue remembered how this gesture calmed her down as a child whenever she had nightmares or she was teased by other children.

She wrapped her arms around her mother tightly, afraid that any moment, she might wake up from a dream and find that her mother had not been there.

"Hush now, Rue." Mariko said in a soothing voice, "calm down and listen to me. I'm afraid we don't have any more time."

With that Rue sat up. Being reminded of time, her mind suddenly went back to Yoh, Ren, Anna, their other friends, and the shaman fight. Not long ago she was fighting with them.

"Mother, if I'm not dead, what am I doing here?" she asked. She and her mother are now facing each other.

"I'm going to teach you our family's origins," Mariko answered as she tucked a strand of Rue's hair behind her ear, caressing her chin afterwards.

"And your **_true_** duty."

She found her eyes widen at her mother's words.

_You have to die for Yoh, _her mind went back to what Hao last told her.

* * *

Hey hey!

What's up? :D Hahaha! Okay..sorry for not updating earlier, I finished this chapter a while back, but hesitated to post it right away; I thought I might need to do changes depending on the ending I choose. XD I really do have the scenes in my mind, I just can't seem to put them into words right now.

Please tell me what you think! :)

Thank you! 'Til the next chapter! XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.**

**A/N: You must have finished the manga before continuing. May contain spoilers. You've been warned =p**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Anna woke up to the rattling sounds on the windows. Branches were constantly being swayed by the wind outside towards their window. It was in the middle of the night. All her roommates were peacefully sleeping.

_How could they sleep like this?_ She would let herself wonder sometimes.

But she was different; she knew that since long ago. Like now, instead of sleeping through the night, she had been awakened by a presence outside the inn. She adjusted her night robes and went outside.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Anna." Hao was smiling. Anna doubted he was sorry at all.

"What do you want?"

"Visiting."

"Just cut to the chase."

"Don't worry. I'm doing you a favor." He said and then left.

"Finally." She muttered under her breath.

"I just missed the bastard." Someone said from behind her.

"Tch." Anna didn't bother to acknowledge Ren and went on her way towards her room.

"Wait," Ren continued when Anna did stop, "she's awake."

* * *

The moon's light was the only source of illumination in the room. But it didn't matter, no one was awake in the room. The only sounds that could be heard were the snores of Horohoro, some of the pins Ren put on his face remained, and the wind racking on the window from outside. The other to his left, back turned to him, slept silently.

A sharp intake of breath followed by fits of coughs woke the duo.

Horohoro removed the pins, dismissing his curiosity of where it came from, as he rushed to Rue's bed. Ren was there in an instant.

Two mouths hang open as Rue bent her body backwards, trying hard to breathe.

* * *

Her eyes flew open, to a dimly lit room. She inhaled, deciding she needed the air, but almost regretting as she felt her lungs burning with the sudden action.

She coughed uncontrollably, unaware of the presence now surrounding her.

It felt as if she was recovering from having drowned. She kept on taking in the much needed air, but having her lungs not functioning for a while had required so much more than she could inhale. She felt the tears at the corner of her eyes caused by the pain. She attempted to sit up, but then felt blood suddenly rush to her head and fell back down.

_Am I alive?_

She felt her heart overworking itself to pump the blood back to her system.

"Rue!" she faintly heard someone call her out.

"Rue!" this time it was louder, she even felt someone shaking her gently.

"W-water." She pleaded softly. Her throat was so dry she thought she felt the walls colliding with each other when she spoke.

In no time, Horohoro was holding ice on his hands and gave it to Rue.

"You're gonna be alright" he tried to comfort her, "just hang on!"

He wondered where Ren was; _he just needed to get Faust, what's taking him so long?_

* * *

She was finally able to leave the inn alone that afternoon. _Those bastards were playing the strict guardian not letting me out of their sights the whole morning, _she thought as she trudged through the forest.

_"What happened?"_ one of them would demand.

She'll say, _"I'm not sure,"_ which was **_not_** a lie. She was really uncertain of what had happened and needed to go out to make sure.

It was surprisingly because of Anna – who callously took the Funbari Onsen team to training – that she was able to leave that afternoon. Also because of Pascal Avaf who forced Chocolove to drag away his teammates; _his part on my mother's story might be true, after all_.

She stopped at the port. "Where to?" she asked herself.

"Here's good," said someone from behind, "hello, Rue."

She turned around with a straight face, "I kind of expected this." She looked at him, who seemed to be waiting for something. "Don't expect me to run and jump on you just to greet you."

Hao laughed at the comment, "I knew you were gonna say that, but it was funny hearing it out loud."

"Psh. What, making fun of me, already?" _you don't need to try and talk normally._

"Don't get too worked up, if you didn't overreact before, we would have just talked back then." Hao sat down the dock and decided to look at the ocean.

"And I suppose, you expect our talk to be light and carefree?" Rue just stood behind him.

"He-he. What did you want to ask first?"

"Why would you help…" She started to ask, but was interrupted.

"I told you, I need Yoh to get stronger."

"But, back in Europe you didn't want me helping Yoh."

"Because it wasn't time for him, yet." Rue's face showed confusion, so Hao continued, "he needed to get stronger on his own, then."

"You really didn't decide on a whim?" she decided to sit down, too.

He laughed again, "Did it look like that?"

"But he already conceded," she said in confusion.

"Not for long." He answered with a smile.

She looked at him, waiting for an explanation. But he didn't speak further, she decided to let it as it is for now; _of course you have a plan._

"What if Yoh gets strong enough to stop you?" she said, a small smile on her face.

"You say the funniest things." He said with a smirk.

She decided not to respond. Silence followed for a while.

"So what my mother said was true." She muttered.

"All of it," he confirmed, "are you having doubts in moving forward?"

She just looked at him and found that she didn't have the answer to that, yet. _Do I really want to go through with this?_

"That's too bad, it would have been a good show." He smirked at her, which irritated her. _Everything's an entertainment to you._

"Damn you." She said between gritted teeth, "**_I'll_** give you a good show" without concealing her irritation.

He smiled cockily, and then looked in front, "you saw your mother, huh?"

She nodded.

"And you learned about the past?"

She nodded again, as she tried to remember.

"So tell me, how was it?"

She just looked at him, the answer not coming to her again. _I'm still confused._

She felt her mood get serious all of a sudden, "was it you back then, when my mother died?" but he was just quiet.

"There were no other shamans in the town. And I wasn't strong enough to create that fire. Miki-sama said if it were normal fire, we would have also been swallowed in it."

"You want to say you're grateful to me?"

"Yes. Thank you – for saving me."

"You didn't need to say your thanks. I can read your mind." He answered, his face blank.

"But – Well, I – it's different for me. It wouldn't be the same if I just think it and not say it." She stood up and dusted her back. "I promise you, I'll stop you, this time."

"Going back?"

"Yea," she started walking back, but stopped after a few steps, "Thank you, Hao."

* * *

She purposely took the longer path back to the inn. _I still need time to think._

Her mind wandered back to her mother's face.

_FLASHBACK_

_"My dear Rue, listen to me well."_

_She sat up straight, intently listening to her mother._

_"Do you know the reason behind your healing powers?"_

_She opened her mouth, but closed it again, thinking about it, "I haven't thought about it."_

_"It's because of your furyoku. To a shaman, our furyoku is our life source. If we exhaust this, it means death. But some shamans are able to transfer their furyoku to another person; like you, they are Yutas."_

_"Wouldn't that mean if I revive a person, I give all my furyoku to him, then nothing should be left in me?"_

_"In theory, that is correct, that is why not all Yutas can revive people."_

_"Ah, the stronger ones?"_

_"Yeah, that could be one. Over history Yutas, has furthered their powers by contracting stronger spirits – a few are able to use god-class. With the spirit's power, they are able to transfer a larger amount of furyoku without taking the same amount from their own."_

_"Sounds like amplification."_

_"Yes, you may say so. Still, others make use of their skills or expertise in order to use a minimal amount of furyoku in healing, but these seldom get to revivification."_

_"Ah, like Faust."_

_"Unless they receive a strong power."_

_"Power?"_

_"Knowledge. If you can't increase your furyoku, you can increase your mind power."_

_"I can't see where I stand in any of these."_

_"Because you, Rue, are a unique shaman."_

_She shows off a confused look._

_"On top of your ability to transfer your furyoku to another person, your body is also capable of regenerating the lost furyoku faster than normal."_

_She was taking her time to take in her mother's words, but Mariko continued._

_"Only one other shaman was known to have that ability. And she had developed a great use for this power."_

_"A great use?"_

_"Yes. That power, has been kept protected by our family since a thousand years ago."_

_"I didn't know about that."_

_Mariko looked away, feeling guilty, "that was my fault. I wanted so much for you to stay out of it."_

_"Mom."_

_But then, Mariko turned to her with a smile. "It's finally time for that now."_

_"You know that all shamans do not use all their furyoku at once."_

_"Yeah, Keiko-sensei told me that it's because it would be lethal to the shaman, right?"_

_"Yes that's because that final bit of furyoku – probably the most powerful – is called our soul."_

_Mariko stood up and pulled her daughter's hand until they were outside again._

_"We can determine the power and limits of our furyoku by our soul – or others call it our hearts. It is because our soul is our furyoku in itself."_

_Rue experimentally held out her hand and willed for fire to emerge from it. Her hand lit up in no time. With renewed confidence, she closed her eyes and called out, "Irkosu."_

_As she did, the fox spirit came out dancing in front of her._

_"Even as a soul you can call out your spirit," her mother continued as she ran her hands through Irkosu's body, "this only shows that our soul really is furyoku."_

_"Mom, don't you think maybe," Rue answered as she looked at her hand, "it's the other way around?" She turned to look at her mother and smiled, "Maybe our furyoku shows what our soul really is."_

_Mariko patted Rue's head affectionately, "I'm sure that's true."_

_"But, Mom, what do I do now?"_

_"I told you, you'll learn the only technique our family has protected, passed on, but never used." She said, getting serious._

_"Never used?"_

_"Because only you can control it, and it was meant for this fight only."_

_Rue gulped, getting nervous._

_FLASHBACK END_

* * *

The sound of waves pulled her out of her thoughts. As she rounded a tree in front, she was once again greeted by the beach.

_This couldn't be the same beach, could it?_

But then a figure by the port caught her attention – Hao waved to her just then. She immediately spun around and ran back to the forest, her mind screaming, _I won't let you say anything!_

A few minutes later, she sat by a comfortable-looking tree. _I got lost in the forest!_ Her earlier embarrassment shot back to her memories.

She looked up at the sky wondering what time it was. It's almost nighttime. _I'm getting hungry._ She remembered not having lunch earlier – which was her rebelling against The Ren team for not allowing her to go out.

She dropped her hand to one side and felt something on the ground.

She found mushrooms growing by the foot of the tree. She picked one, and studied it for a moment.

_I wonder if I can eat this, _looking at the mushroom made her feel her hunger more.

_Nah – I was always bad at knowing what's poison and what's not._

She closed her eyes, _just a little while_, she thought.

She suddenly pictured a mushroom-costumed Manta following Yoh, a tree sprouting on his head.

Both of them stopped as Yoh started to talk, "Rue, I'll end your suffering."

She was not given a chance to respond as fire slowly crept from the ground. She was now in a burning house.

Her eyes widened at seeing a figure at the middle. She ran forward in panic, but stopped short as she saw her younger self, sobs heaving her small body – which was crouched protectively around a another body lying on the floor.

_"Mom."_

She awoke with a jolt. _I haven't had that dream in a while._

"Rue, are you alright?" It was Yoh.

Yoh, who had always saved her from her deepest pain.

She suddenly attacked him with a hug. Losing his balance from the unexpected gesture, he fell on the ground pulling her with him. "Hey, are you really okay?" He patted her head in worry.

She just nodded in response, "Yoh~" she cried, but Yoh could feel nothing wrong.

He released the breath he was holding, but suddenly needed to take air back in as a familiar sandal stepped by his head.

_Oh yeah, Anna! _Alarms went off in his head as Anna crouched down to get closer.

Anna picked Rue up tearing her from Yoh – stepping on him in the process.

"Uff!"

Surprised, the teary-eyed Rue looked at Anna.

"If nothing's wrong, then let's go back," Anna said commandingly.

But Rue continued to look at her. She squirmed from Anna's hand not breaking their eye-contact.

_She's acting weird,_ Anna thought.

As she was about to call to Yoh, Rue suddenly caught her in a hug, "Anna, Oh Anna!" Rue said happily. With that, she collapsed.

"Master Yoh, what happened?" Ryu asked from behind some trees as he skillfully wheeled Faust to Yoh and the others.

"Miss Anna, what happened?" Ryu shouted when he saw Anna – stunned and wide-eyed.

"Ryu, come help me carry Rue, she lost consciousness all of a sudden. Let's take her back and check."

* * *

I'm back! ^_^

Oh gosh! I'm really really sorry for updating sooo late. But I thank all who reviewed after the last chapter :" I love you all so much! XD

AND Because of that - I promise to update tomorrow, if not, by weekend. woohoo! :D (and partly because, I felt this chapter needs more story XP)

luvyah!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.**

**A/N: You must have finished the manga before continuing. May contain spoilers. You've been warned =p**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The Ren Team were sitting by Rue's bed. They immediately came to her once they found out she fainted in the forest.

"We shouldn't have let her out," Horohoro grumbled. He looked menacingly at Chocolove.

_He was the one who forced us out_, Ren agreed, but he sat unmoving from his spot – intently staring at Rue. He flinched when her eyes suddenly flew open.

"Rue!" Horohoro shouted, but was immediately slapped by Ren.

"Too loud," Ren said simply.

Horohoro did not have time to retaliate because Rue suddenly sat up.

Chocolove was at her side in an instant, offering a bowl of soup, "Rue, please eat. Faust said you passed out of hunger."

She silently took the bowl and asked, "Water?"

Ren and Horohoro whipped their heads at Chocolove.

_I know!_ He screamed inwardly and ran outside to get water. _I couldn't get the water because both my hands held the soup. None of them helped, either, _he thought.

While Rue ate the soup, the other two silently watched – unsure of how to break the silence.

_How to say it, _Horohoro debated in his mind, _Chocolove, she'll just ignore, Ren would just come out angry and commanding, and me, she'll probably hit._ He cringed, already imagining the pain.

_Hmm, convincing stubborn people,_ was Ren's line of thought at the moment.

But Rue decided to talk first, "Where's Yoh?"

"What?" Ren's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance. _She's talking as if nothing happened!_

"Ah, Ren!" Horohoro tried to appease Ren as he answered, "Rue, he's just outside."

"Oh," she answered, seemingly not affected by the growing tension in the room. She was about to stand up, but was pushed back to the bed.

It was Ren. "I'll call him," he said, irritation barely concealed in his tone.

He turned around to face Horohoro, "Stay, until he arrives," and with that he left the two.

Horohoro turned around to an innocently smiling Rue.

"He's fun to mess with."

_Horohoro's note on the Asakura Family: Warning, you might lose your mind._

* * *

Yoh lazily slumped on the ground thinking about the Shaman Fight. Today Opacho came to tell him to rejoin.

Although it was something he really wanted, he could not overlook the agreement he made with the X-Laws. What they do may not be acceptable for him, but a promise is a promise. Though Anna has given him support in all of this – even picking up his oracle bell for him – he still needed to clear up some issues, like how to convince the X-Laws.

He was contemplating when a shadow loomed over his head.

"You're in a bad mood," Yoh noted.

"She's awake, and looking for you," Ren stated and walked away.

_Rue, what did you do now?_ Yoh sighed at the thought; _I guess at least she's back to before._

He slowly stood up and, with his hands on his pockets, walked back to the inn.

* * *

"Yoh, I saw my mother." Rue said after a few minutes of silence between them.

Horohoro, dragging Chocolove with him, immediately left mumbling something about Ren, as soon as Yoh arrived. But Yoh remained silent even after he sat beside Rue.

"So you really went in the Great Spirit," he replied.

"Yeah – I realized, I had come to terms with my pain. And I have you to thank for that," she said still not looking at him.

Yoh smiled and said, "you don't owe me anything."

"Yoh," she said seriously, now looking straight at him, "it's my turn to fulfill my end of the deal."

"We didn't have a deal."

"There is, for me."

She was about to continue, but Yoh stopped her by holding her hand, "Rue, it's enough that I know you've been living happily. I made a promise not for you to help me become the Shaman King, but because I know you deserved it."

"Yoh, I know," she sighed, "but let me do this because I want to help you succeed."

With a defeated sigh, he sat back to his chair, "so, I guess, you've heard about Opacho."

"If you mean about you coming back to the games, then, yes, I"ve heard about it from **_someone_**."

Yoh noted the emphasis at the end, but decided to let it pass, "anyway, just don't overexert your body, okay?" he patted her head in defeat, _she gets so stubborn, at times._

She nodded happily.

"And stop teasing Ren all the time."

This time, Rue pouted as she looked away, "but he's fun to mess with."

He chuckled at her expression as he stood up, "I'm going to talk with the X-laws tomorrow morning."

_X-Laws,_ alarms went off Rue's head, she leaned in to pull at Yoh's left hand, "can I come with you?"

He gently shook his head, "let me do this alone. Besides, you need to rest."

_I can't win, _she thought, "be careful, Yoh!" she said before releasing her hold on him. _Good luck._

* * *

"What is she doing here?!" Horohoro shouted, pointing at Opacho.

"Opacho is waiting for someone," she answered calmly.

"Horohoro, don't get distracted. This is serious, we need to get stronger." Ren reprimanded.

"But, why does this little kid need to wait here?"

"Because she will be here soon. I want to meet her." The kid answered before sticking her tongue out to Horohoro.

"Hey, who do you mean?" Chocolove interrupted.

Just then, someone opened the door. "I knew you were training the moment I realized you weren't in the inn."

Everybody stopped and turned to look at the source of the voice.

Horohoro was the first to shout, "Rue!"

She didn't answer because she noticed the other shaman in the room. "Opacho?"

"Rue-sama. Hello!" she raised her hand in greeting, "how was your talk with Master Hao?"

"Uh, erm, fine – h-how did you know?" she said, obviously shocked.

"Because Opacho knows!" she answered energetically and bowed her head, "nice meeting you!" She left the house after that.

"Whaat?!" the three chorused, as they stood up angrily.

"Oh, right. Wait, wait calm down!" she lifted up her hands to calm her companions.

"Talk with Hao?" Horohoro shouted.

"Uhm – I went to see him," she said matter-of-factly.

Ren face-palmed.

Horohoro slammed his fist on the floor from where they were sitting, "Why?!"

"Rue," Chocolove cut in, unsure, "but he was the one who attacked you just the other day. The last thing you should do is come see him."

"Chocolove," she calmly said as she folded her arms across her chest, "don't you think **_killing_** in his terms is to burn the body and eat the soul? He wouldn't leave any chance for revival."

"So **_why_** did you go to him?" Ren asked.

She sat up straight as she answered, "I wanted to make sure of things."

"What?"

"Uhm," she looked away, "that's a little hard to explain."

They were about to complain, but she held out her hand.

"Why don't we start with this one?" she smiled as Pascal Avaf appeared beside her.

"Welcome back." He greeted.

"Ah! Hehe," she scratched her head, "Thank you. I'm back!"

She turned back to her stunned friends.

"Pascal Avaf and our side of the Asakura family, erm," she stopped, thinking about something, "you can call him a family friend." She said with a grin.

"I teamed with the Asakuras in the fight against Hao a thousand years ago."

"That's right!" Rue agreed.

"Just how much influence did your family have?" Horohoro demanded.

"At that time, the Asakura was only a gathering of shamans with Hao as their leader – making it a famous name during that era."

Pascal Avaf added, "it was unfortunate for Hao that the Asakuras united against him. Even if he was the strongest shaman of that time, he had no chance against that many numbers of skilled shamans."

"Counting also those shamans, like Pascal Avaf, who was not part of the Asakura clan, but still vowed to fight against Hao. For Avaf-san, he did even after his death," Rue said continuing the story.

"Wait, why didn't you tell us before?" Horohoro asked

"Yes, why didn't you sensei?" Chocolove added.

"That is – I only learned it recently as well." Rue answered, scratching her cheek.

"What a complicated family," Horohoro commented.

"Anyway, we believe that after a thousand years since that legendary fight between Hao and the Asakuras, this fight, right now, would be our chance to end Hao's malicious intentions." Pascal Avaf continued.

"Why would you think that?"

Rue just smiled.

"We will continue after your fight, when everybody's there." Pascal Avaf answered.

"Wha – why?"

"One step at a time, Horohoro," Rue said as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Pascal Avaf, I'm taking this one!" she said pointing to Horohoro.

"I don't mind at all. I can focus on this two, now."

"Great! Horohoro you're with me now."

"Wait, right now?!" he said, shocked, he then turned to his teammates, "Guys, help me!"

"Idiot." Ren retorted.

"He-he, man, if you plead some more, I think Ren may want to trade places with you." Chocolove said with a smirk.

Chocolove was then thrown to the wall.

"Energetic fools. Horohoro, let's go!"

"H-hai!"

With that, the two disappeared into the forest.

* * *

"Alright, look, I brought you lunch since we'll probably be staying here long."

"Waa! Rue, food!" he was surprised to see the lunchbox she brought was sealed with a lock.

"Oh, this is part of your training. I have the key to this lunch box. You just have to get it."

"I have to battle you?"

"No, moron. I'm teaching you patience, so I need a different strategy for that."

"Okay," he uncertainly agreed.

Rue summoned Irkosu and casted an oversoul on her rings. She created a ball of fire as big as her fists.

"What's that?"

"That would be your training. Do you see these four old trees?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to set them up as the boundaries of your stage. You just have to go to it one by one and touch it. Make no mistake, touch it before moving on to the other. Also, you wouldn't be able to change the direction of your path once you've started."

"What happens if I don't do as you said?"

"The game restarts."

"Restarts?"

"Everytime you touch a tree, one of these," she gestured to the fire ball, "will come out. The 50th fireball to come out will contain your key. You have to get that. Be careful not to touch the other fireballs after you've started, or the game will restart – meaning you'll be back to a field with zero fireballs and repeat the process until you reach the 50th."

"Okay, so get the 50th fire ball, so I can eat?"

"Yes, but remember…"

"Yeh, yeh. Don't get hit by the fireballs, touch the trees in order."

"Yup. Now that you're all briefed and stuff. Let's start, the best way to teach you the rules is by doing the actual activity," she commented energetically.

"So this develops my patience, huh." Horohoro said as he went to the center of the field.

"All set up, start when you're ready. And, Oh, Horohoro, you don't know how a little patience saves you in this game."

"Huh?" He asked confused, but started, anyway.

He was at his 30th fireball when he noticed that some balls seemed to have faster speed than the others.

"Oh, I forgot, these fire balls have varying speeds. So continue carefully."

"What?! You tell me that now?" He shouted, which made one ball hit him on his right arm; he winced in pain, but the other fire balls disappeared at that instant.

"I told you, you need patience."

"Shut up! I was just distracted. Care to tell me other important stuff before I start?"

"Well, nothing comes to mind, right now. Maybe I'll remember something once you started again," she seemed to think about it.

"Rue," Horohoro said turning his back to her.

"What?" _what's with the seriousness all of a sudden, _Rue thought.

"Are you really okay?" she noted the concern in his voice.

She was not able to answer right away, thinking what he could mean, _was it what happened the other day, or the talk with Hao? _She smiled gratefully at him, nonetheless – though he couldn't see – "I'm really am alright, Horohoro. Thanks for worrying."

"Good." He started moving after that to continue his training.

* * *

The night before the match against Team Myooh, Ren slipped quietly outside the inn, but he saw Rue laid out on the grass with her eyes closed. He decided to sit a few steps behind her, from the looks of it, she might have fallen asleep there.

But she spoke, "What's wrong?" her eyes still closed.

"Why are you here?" he asked, not moving from his spot.

"I should ask you the same," Rue responded, "Are you anxious about the fight tomorrow?" this time she opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him.

"I'm anxious about a lot of things." Ren said not bothering to look at her, "you look exhausted."

Rue decided to sit up, her back facing Ren, "I didn't think training Horohoro on patience would be that much of a challenge. I sometimes believe, he'd rather die of hunger than be patient."

Ren did not respond, so Rue turned around to check on what's wrong. His head was down, so she couldn't see his face, "why don't you go rest now, Ren?" she asked too seriously.

Ren turned to face her, annoyance evident on his face. "Do you really want to know what's bothering me?" Ren almost shouted.

"Ren…" she tried to say calmly, but was cut off.

"Why won't you tell what happened – that fight with Hao, when you d-" Ren stopped to look away, "almost died, and then, your talk with Hao?"

"Ren, please…" she pleaded.

"Rue, tell me," he demanded.

She turned around and stood up, looking at him straight in the eyes, _you stubborn brat._

He also stood up and held his ground, _I won't budge, either._

"Tao Ren, go back to the inn, you have a fight tomorrow," she creased her forehead in frustration, _it's not a request, realize it already._

"I can do what I want before that, it's my fight anyway," he answered defiantly, _HA! Don't think calling out my name like that would defeat me._

Her balled fists twitched in irritation. She marched herself towards Ren, who was still determined to hold his ground. He steeled himself, ready for the slap to come, but it never did, instead he felt arms wrapping around him slowly.

"Thanks for worrying about me," she whispered suddenly, "after the fight tomorrow, I'll tell everything, so please,_"_ he felt his face heat up, "don't die, Ren."

He jumped at the sound of his name. He heaved a sigh as he slowly raised his arms to return the hug, "calling me by my name, don't go thinking that would make me follow what you want."

She chuckled before saying, "what, you'd actually prefer me calling you 'brat'?" she said as she hurriedly stepped back, "Good night, Ren," she grinned at him before walking away.

Blaming his loss for words and his racing heart, Ren looked back too late and found Rue already walking far away from him.

The day of the fight against Team Myooh, Yoh returns with the X-laws and Luchist. He has successfully reentered the shaman fight.

Horo-horo is looking dreamily at Maiden. Rue was serving the soup and poured it onto Horo-Horo, which also splashed onto Ren who was beside him. They both stood up and was about to shout at her. She looks at them pissed and said, "It slipped" with a scary dark voice. Both of them shrunk at her monstrous glare and apologized. Ren looks at Horo-Horo and orders him to clean up. Horo-Horo obediently does as told, while Rue returned to the kitchen muttering words.

"You look uneasy." Tamao commented when Rue came back to the kitchen.

"Tch."

"And irritable."

"Tamao, I'm not comfortable with them in here. Half of that room is our enemy." Rue said while she filled soup into bowls.

"Master Yoh said they're alright."

"He isn't always right, you know?" she said, more irritated.

"It's the maiden." Anna said from behind them, which surprised the two.

"What?" Rue asked, confused.

"That's bugging you."

She slumped her shoulders in defeat, _nothing escapes Anna, after all _"Call it intuition, but there's a feeling I can't settle when I see her," she said finally, "what are you doing here? You're not gonna help anyway." Directing her question at Anna.

"Come back in, Yoh's gonna say something." Anna said turning her back on the two.

After preparing everything, Rue quietly sat beside Chocolove. She cleverly anticipated Anna losing her temper at the various arguments and budding brawl and Yoh's inability to stop them all. She was able to dodge to a safe place by the wall and avoid the mess from Anna's attack.

Yoh announced that from Yohmei's divinations, he saw that Hao would win the shaman fight and become the shaman king. Of course, mostly everyone were surprised at this. Divinations are not that accurate or specific anyway, so how could they be sure. But logic would give away the answer, Hao had the most power in the competition, even without the divination, they should have realized this. So there should be no point in continuing the fight if the winner is so clear in their eyes, but the Asakuras, together with their new allies, has formed a plan to stop this.

"The last round of the shaman fight, Pascal Avaf will tell us about the terms and the setting of this fight."

Pascal Avaf materialized beside Chocolove and started to explain, "The venue would be this island, at the center of the forest, is a cave that leads to the underground. This is what they call the Throne of the King."

"I've heard rumors about that, but we've been back and forth in the island and found no cave, which seemed to be suspicious and all." Marco interrupted. Rue immediately glared at him. Marco, feeling the pressure of someone staring, turned around to see a pair of purple eyes on him. He readjusted his glasses to start a stare battle between them.

Yoh called Rue's attention to calm her, while Lyserg offered Marco some more tea.

With a sigh, Pascal Avaf continued, "That place only appears once in 500 years, and the shaman fight is then held every time it does. Furthermore, at the time when the entrance to the cave shows up, the 10 guardians – as their name suggests – sets up barriers around that place so as to preserve the area. At this point, only the chosen individuals are granted access to enter the forest within the guardian's domain."

"What will happen then?"

"The final round starts. Goldva, mediates and then, accompanies the winner to the throne of the king. This would be our last chance in stopping Hao. Once he gets in that cave, humanity will cease to exist."

An eerie silence overcame the room, as Pascal Avaf waited for their reaction.

"You might have guessed, but before this round ends, only four teams will advance to the finals," he continued, "these four teams are the only allowed individuals to enter this place."

* * *

Hello, hello!

As promised (although a bit late for some), here's the new chapter!

Re: last chapter

Hehehe...I was trying to split up the POVs during the start of the chapter (for that scene only, though). And there were those scenes that are jumbled in terms of order, which was intended, I guess I just wanted to emphasize the part that it was Hao who revived Rue (if it came out that way :p). And Rue's time in the great spirit would be coming out in a series of flashbacks scattered to different chapters :D

Still experimenting on things, so please bear with it. _

As always, I thank you so much for taking time to read this story and following the updates. I just feel so happy with all your support. XD

Luvya!


End file.
